Sword Art Online: The Mighty Rio Grande
by TheCrosser
Summary: Based on the real world game coming soon. A group of friends who just prowl the world as they please. Until they receive a quest that will change their lives. Will they complete this and be remembered as Legends, or will they fall and cause the Death game to start.
1. Chapter 1

Sword Art Online: The Mighty Rio Grande

Prologue:

Gamers, everyone is one to some extent, since the day they were born they played. But there's more to being a gamer then just play. For instance why is it they play the games they do? Is it for the experience, the gear you get, or is it for the stories they share, the adventures they have. There is more to gamming then just grinding away every hour to get the best gear or to win at a competition between friends and/or enemies. I'd like to think of the journey we all have, the friends we meet, the rivals we make, and the new landscapes we find as we explore worlds only found by the thought of imagination. Some use gamming as an escape from reality but personally I use gamming as a way to have an adventure with friends and with the development of VRMMORPG gaming in 2022, not only are those stories going to be more realistic but boy are they going to make the adventure one of a lifetime. But it doesn't always start that way and not every story begins at the dead start of their journey, sometimes a story starts more in the middle with a lone wolf on his lone journey, yet even the lone wolf finds his pack.

Chapter 1: Here We GO! SAO Day 1

It was the day everyone had waited for all over the world. The world's first VRMMORPG! Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. Now the idea had been toyed around with before in other games such as Minecraft, Elder Scrolls Online, and other various games but none had originally been built for Virtual Reality devices like the Oculus Rift, Gear VR, Playstation VR, or the HTC Vive. But here we are at the start where we find a group of young men running through a forest.

"Oh man I told you guys this was a bad Idea!" A boy yelled as he ran and struggled to keep his glasses on.

"Fives would you just shut up." Another yelled. He too struggled to keep his balance as he ran.

"Who put you in charge Gill?" Fives asked.

"Would both of you just shut the hell up, god stop being butt hurt all the time all of you." The boy up front yelled back. That's when one of the unnamed boys stopped and turned around.

"AJ what are you doing?" Fives called out as the rest of them stopped. The boy known as AJ just turned around as he drew his sword with his right hand.

"Buying you guys some time, Death get them to the town's safe area, if I'm not back tell Mark he sucks for me." AJ called out as he turned back towards what was chasing them and held his sword in front of him while he held back his empty hand behind him while putting his right foot up front and his left foot stayed in place.

"Alright fine by me." The boy up front now known as Death said before turning to run.

"Guys we can't just leave him." Fives contradicted as Gill started to pull him away.

"AJ has more experience with real sword combat than any of us he'll be fine." Gill stated as he dragged Fives away.

AJ just waited for whatever was chasing them to come out and fight him. What Gill said wasn't a lie, in the real world AJ has had more practice and training than the rest of them because of sports like the SCA and BOTN (Society of Creative Anachronism and Battle of Nations), and he has also been to some Underground Ultrasaber fights just because he wanted to be more involved with sword play. Ever since he was a child he was fascinated by the stories of knights in shining armor saving the princess and slaying dragoons. It was because of his passion he got the game from the start and now here he is a noob in starter gear with the rest of his friends. Slowly three Dire Wolves came from the bushes as their Health Bars shown green above their heads and next to it a number ten, indicating what their level was. As the first wolf charged him he swung at it once, he missed as it backed away, and stepped forward as he twisted his wrist and swung a second time, watching as the blade grazed the wolf's hide and its blood splattered across the blade and his face. The attack proved weak as barely any of its health was brought down but enough to where AJ could see he made a hit. The second wolf that was to the first's left now charged with the third. In order to avoid any damage to himself, AJ had to jump over the wolves as they ran past him. As the wolves circled around him AJ quickly ran to the injured one and put all of his stamina and magicka into his sword while he ran and swung from above his head at the wolf's head. This attack proved to be more affective as the wolf's head lopped off and shattered into a million pieces. He himself glowed in a magnificent light shooting up to the sky indicating he had leveled up. He now turned to the other two wolves and watched as they both ran up to him. Quickly he sidestepped to the left and swung under the second wolf's legs as he knelt to the ground and watched as the wolf fell to the ground. The third wolf circled around AJ before jumped at him and as it did AJ rolled under it and stabbed it in its belly. As it shattered the second wolf recovered and charged at AJ and pinned him to the ground. AJ didn't react; his face hadn't changed from the beginning of the encounter, even when the wolf had been barking in his face he just looked at it with fire in his eyes. As the wolf pulled its head back and opened its mouth, AJ pulled up his sword and sent it done the wolf's throat and watched as it shattered in front of him. Finally AJ let out a deep breath as he exhaled dramatically.

"God that was a close one." AJ said as his health bar showed just little bit of red health. Quickly he pulled out a health potion and drank it as a small white board popped out in front of him saying quest completed and under it was the items he earned listed. 200 gold, 2 wolf meat, and 3 wolf pelts.

"Well it's not much but at least it's a start." AJ said to himself as he walked back to town.

The walk back wasn't as troubling as AJ thought at first, sure there were some more wolves to deal with and a demonic rabbit or two but other than that it was all good. But that wasn't the least he had to worry about, no sir because when he returned to the Town of Beginnings he saw his whole gang waiting for him at the edge. AJ just gulped as his faced turned to one of worry.

"Let me guess you guys were monitoring my status the whole time?" AJ asked. Everyone just nodded with faces of disappointment.

"You do realize you're not Kirito right?" Fives asked.

"Yeah I do and I know I almost died twice on the way back." AJ stated.

"So stop trying to be him, when we say run we all mean run idiot." Fives ordered. That statement put some anger into AJ as he clenched his fist.

"Whoa Fives, he's not you're bitch and neither are the rest of us so we don't have to do as you say." Gill stated. This cooled off AJ a bit.

"Yeah but-" this time Death cut off Fives.

"Uh no butts bitch so stop being so butt hurt about it." Death stated. Now AJ was confused at this conversation, normally everyone just tells Fives to shut up but this, this was different.

"Guy's I thought we all agreed that I was the brains of this group." Fives questioned, clearly he was taking it a little too seriously.

"We didn't agree on nothing bitch." A new voice stated as a shorter man with brown skin and black hair walked up to the group. "So again stop being so butt hurt about it." Now AJ was a little pissed at everyone, first Fives was trying to tell him what to do now everyone was just hating on Fives.

"Mark." Fives stated coldly to the new man in starter gear just like the rest of them.

"AJ here is now stronger than the rest of us after leveling up so many times on his walk back so no one, especially you Fives, can tell him what to do right AJ?" Mark asked. AJ just had his head down during the whole conversation.

"AJ?" Gill asked. Now AJ shot his head up.

"You know Mark you're right, now that I'm level 9 and the rest of you are still level 2 none of you can tell me what to do, like say leave this group." AJ said as he started scrolling through the menus and tapped on the party button.

"Come on AJ don't be like that, it's just a game." Death stated with a smile while everyone else was shocked. AJ just shot him an angered glared.

"Well that maybe to the rest of you but clearly nothing has changed in the past six years, if you're still treating Fives like this." AJ stated as he hit the blue button and started walking away towards the forest. "Six years and you all still don't understand."

"Anton!" Fives called out as he chased him. AJ stopped and held a hand out and Fives stopped.

"First never call me by my real name in this world and second stop trying to control everything; you can't always have it your way so stop acting like it'll always go your way." AJ explained before he continued to walk away.

After that day AJ went on a constant grind and he didn't stop. Day and night he was plugged in, for three days straight. He had been fighting Kobolds, Dire Wolves, Drakes, the occasional Demonic Bunny, and anything else that got him EXP and Gold. He did Quests, Farming, and Mini-Bosses. When he did finally decide to take a break it certainly didn't feel like it.

"AJ!" Fives had called out as he ran up to him. AJ turned from the shop keeper he was talking to, to see Fives trip and fall. AJ sighed before he helped him up.

"Fives, what happened this time?" AJ asked. Before Fives could answer NPCs and other Players could been seen clearing the street as a stampede of bulls ran in their specific direction. Fives was already worried and terrified but AJ just looked shocked. "You didn't?" AJ asked.

"Uh maybe?" Fives stated before they both turned and ran away from the stampede.

"WHY just why would you do that quest?!" AJ questioned as he slid under a cabbage wagon. As the bulls ran it over and stomped it into the ground an NPC could be heard yelling with grief and shock "MY CABBAGES!"

"Well it all started when Gill and I needed more money because Mark and Death spent it all on drinks at the bar last night." Fives stated as he hoped over a table.

"So this quest, what we just run from the bulls and wreck the town?" AJ asked. Fives smiled as he shook his head.

"Nope, we have to lead them out of town using this, it's why they were chasing me." Fives stated as he pulled out a red flag. AJ looked a little annoyed.

"What's the catch?" AJ asked know that couldn't have just been it.

"Take no damage what so ever." Fives stated as he pointed to all the obstacles a head of them.

Annoyed AJ and Fives continued to run while jumping over tables, sliding under moving wagons, and side stepping past stands. The more they ran the more obstacles appeared in front of them.

"Don't slow down!" AJ called out.

"I know!" Fives called back.

They could feel their blood rushing and their hearts pounding as they ran Had this not been an augmented world they would've given up by now. It would have seemed endless had they not seen the edge of town coming closer and closer with each step.

"Wait I just remembered something." Fives said as he continued to run.

"And what's that?" AJ asked. Fives turned to his friend with a look that spelled out 'Opps'.

"How do we get out of the way when we do reach the end?" Fives questioned as a sweat dropped from his forehead.

AJ just looked annoyed as he quickly scanned the road ahead. Ahead of the were more tables and wagons and a head of those was the town's entrance and exit arch where the wall opened for those leaving and coming back.

"I have an idea just keep running." AJ stated and they did. They continued to run through and past obstacles as the bulls destroyed what was behind them. When they came to the arch AJ quickly jumped to his left tackling Fives to the side as the bulls ran past them.

"Ouch." Fives said as AJ got off of him and stood just a ways from the stampede of the bulls running off and shattering as they left the town. As Fives stood a white board popped up in front of him saying quest completed and under earned it stated he earned 1000 gold.

"Awesome, finally got that one done, hey we made a good team huh?" Fives asked. AJ simply walked away without saying a word. "Huh AJ?" AJ didn't stop he just kept walking.

AJ found himself sitting at the local bar of the Town of Beginnings where players were either having a party, drinking contest, or dancing on tables.

"Bar tender bourbon on the rocks please." AJ ordered and a drink slide his way. He could feel the back of his throat burn as he took the first sip of his drink.

"Can I get you anything else?" A young female voice called out. AJ turned to the woman as he set his drink down. Her blue eyes and blonde hair normally could catch any man's eyes, clearly given by long line of drooling drinkers next to AJ, hell even he was slightly dazzled by her looks and maiden outfit. Not even going to mention her bosom size but it was big. But he did his best to fight whatever urges he had.

"I didn't know a lady was working in the bar?" AJ asked. The lady looked slightly offended as she got the other boys drinks.

"I'll have you know I own this bar thank you very much." She stated. AJ took another sip from his drink.

"I'm sorry I meant no offense, just simply stating something I didn't know." AJ stated sadly as he set his drink down. The lady noticed the sound in his voice as she walked up to him.

"You're a solo player aren't you?" she asked. AJ chugged the rest of his drink after she said that and tapped his glass.

"Yup." AJ stated as the lady refilled his drink.

"Might I ask why?" she asked. Just as she handed him his drink the doors opened to some uninvited guests that AJ knew all too well.

"WHOA!" Mark yelled as he jumped on top of a table. "I'm back everyone!"

"Yo Mark knock it off, you're going to get us kicked out of here like last time." Death stated as he followed behind Mark.

"Who cares Death, it's not like anyone can do anything about it." Just as Mark said that a white board that said Duel Challenger: AJ Wolf with a blue and red button popped up in front of him.

"I can and I do care." AJ stated as he walked up to him. Mark smiled at this.

"Oh so the bitch wants to fight, news flash, I've beaten you in every game we've played, and since we are in the game world I'm still going to beat you." Mark challenged.

"News flash to your Mark, this is Augmented Reality, this is as close to reality gaming is going to get so I'd say given your reasoning it's a fifty-fifty chance that it can go either way." AJ contested.

"Alright I'll give you that, let's do this bitch." Mark said as he hit the blue button and a ten second timer started.

As it counted down people began to move out of the way and formed a circle around them as they drew their starter swords. When the timer hit zero they both stood there waiting for the other to strike first. AJ stood still as Mark began to walk around him. AJ examined every step Mark took until he grew impatient and swung first. AJ just stepped out of the way and watched as Mark's sword got stuck in the wooden floor. Everyone in the room laughed as Mark tried to pull his sword out of the ground. Even AJ slowly clapped for him when he finally did. Angered Mark began to swing wildly at AJ who in turn just dodged or blocked every attack. Mark just kept going and didn't stop until all of a sudden he felt very tired and the weight of his sword seemed to get heavier as he dropped his arm.

"What the Hell?" Mark questioned in between breaths. AJ just laughed.

"Well you're right this is a game, so it has to follow game rules and limits, but this is also Augmented Reality, so those rule and limits are closer to reality, therefore following some of the same basic rules and limits." AJ explained as he knelt down to his opponent. Mark just stared at him with fire in his eyes.

"The Hell does that mean?" Mark asked. AJ just smiled as he got up and got in a battle stance before his sword started to glow.

"That means you lost." AJ said as he swung at Mark.

Quickly Mark tried to doge but as he slowly got up and jumped out of the way he felt a weight lift from his right arm. Mark smiled as he thought that meant his Stamina was recharged but when he turned around for another swing the first thing he noticed was the attack make contact as he watched AJ sheath his sword and second was his arm and sword were on the floor. Not a second later the Winner indication showed up above them with AJ's name on it.

"What the Hell?" Mark asked as he knelt to the ground. AJ just shook his head as he walked up to him.

"You may have called yourself a God in other games and who knows maybe you were, but in this game, this world, I will always be better than you." AJ stated

"What just because you've had real sword training?" Mark asked. AJ shook his head.

"Wrong again, now I believe you owe the bar tender an apology and everyone here for what happened last night." He demanded. Mark laughed.

"You can't be serious." Mark stated. AJ just held the tip of Mark's sword at his throat striking fear into the boy.

"Oh I'm dead serious." AJ stated as he stared Mark down the eye with fire in his.

"I-I'm sorry … everyone." Mark said. AJ put a little pressure with the blade against his throat.

"For?" AJ asked. Mark's sweat would've said it all had he not needed to verbally say anything.

"F-for ruining the party last night." AJ smiled as he removed the blade from Mark's neck.

"See now that wasn't so bad, so here's what happens next, you're going to leave this place alone and never come back or ha, ha, else you might just lose more than just an arm got it?" AJ asked nicely as he wrapped an arm around Mark's neck and walked him out the door and tossed him out before closing the doors behind him.

"Great now we don't have to deal with him anymore." AJ said right before everyone began cheering. As they did that he walked back to his seat where his drink and the lady were waiting for him.

"Hey thanks for that; that was really cool what you did, did you know that guy?" She asked.

"He was just an average asshole who thinks he's the boss. Isn't he Death?" AJ asked as he turned around to face his old friend.

"Yeah pretty much, besides he's more of a bitch then anyone which is why he calls everyone one." Death explained as he sat next to AJ.

"Well that makes sense, can I get you anything?" The lady asked Death.

"Whiskey, double." Death said, the lady nodded and left to get his drink.

"Yo who's the hottie?" Death asked as AJ took a sip of his drink.

"Cloud Storm, started playing on day one and took a job as a bar tender in the game to pay for better gear." AJ explained.

"Hmm Cloud Storm, not very original." Death stated.

"Oh and Deathgrip is?" AJ added.

"Ok you got me there, wait how did you know who she is?" Death asked.

"The detection skill, it really is handy the more you level it up." AJ said as Cloud returned with his drink.

"Never expected a Solo Player to have friends." Cloud said as she handed Death his drink.

"Touche." AJ stated before he got up and started to leave.

"Does he always do that?" Cloud asked. Death just chuckled to himself.

"He wasn't always this way, but you know lone wolves eventually they always leave the pack." Death said as he left some gold on the table and left with his drink. He looked to his left and saw AJ run off into the forest. At first it seemed like Death was just going to leave him be as he swiped down with his right hand and pulled up the menus. Only instead of logging out he called Gill and Fives.

"What's up Death, we gonna raid or something?" Gill asked through the line as a screen with his face came up.

"Nope, I just saw AJ run into the forest alone again; I think we need to talk to him." Death said as Fives face appeared as well.

"Say no more, will be there asap." Fives said as he ended the call and both faces disappeared.

Going in the forest alone is normally a bad idea in general, but going alone at night that may as well be suicide if this was a death game. Thankfully it wasn't, but it was still dangerous none the less. That's when the stats of monsters, Kolbolds especially, get a boost.

"Heya!" But that won't stop some from trying.

AJ jumped over a Kobold that swung at him before he swung at it mid jump. AJ watched as the blade made contact and sliced the enemy in half, shattering it into a million pieces. AJ decided to take a breath before moving on to the next group of enemies as he sat down on a tree stump. He thought he was done for now but when he heard clapping behind him he immediately got up and into a fighting stance as he turned to see who it was.

"Well I gotta say, you've definitely gotten better these past few days." Death said as he, Gill, and Fives came from the bushes.

"Oh it's you guys." AJ said as he got out of his battle stance and rested.

"So this is where you go every night when we're away, so you can level up on your solo quest?" Gill asked as they all sat down together.

"Yeah pretty much, why is it wrong for me to go solo?" AJ asked.

"Yes." Fives said.

"NO!" Gill and Death stated over Fives.

"It's just we worry man, you've been acting like this is the death game we've all heard about." Death explained.

"I know this isn't the death game." AJ replied.

"We know you know, but still, you haven't logged out since yesterday and you don't normally do that." Gill added.

"Yeah normally you're off before any of us and you say we should get our sleep." Fives also added. AJ just stood up.

"Look guys I appreciate the concern but I haven't logged out because, I love this world, I actually feel alive now that I'm here. So if you guys don't mind I'd like to be alone for a while." AJ stated as he started walking off.

"Ok now hold it." Death exclaimed as he got up and pointed at AJ who stopped when he called.

"If this is about what happened on day one I get it, and we all made our apologies so why can't you?" Death asked.

"I'm sorry but for the past six years it's been like this, one of us tries to take control and we all agree until the last minute and then we just stab them in the back. I'm sorry but unless you guys can promise me that no matter what no one is in charge and that we all share responsibility and rewards fairly. Then I can't come back." AJ explained. Gill, Death, and Fives all looked down to the ground.

"That's what I thought." AJ stated as he started walking again.

"We may not be able to promise that no one will be in charge, but what we can promise is that we all help each other." Death said and stopped AJ from leaving.

"And I can promise that we'll continue to help each other until we reach the final floor together and beat this game." Death said. AJ turned around and faced them as they all got up and placed their hands in the middle of each other. AJ smiled as he walked up to them.

"Now that I can live with." AJ stated as he placed his fist with the others. "Let's beat this game together."

Epilogue:

It's not the smartest of us, or the strongest, or the fastest, or the bravest, it's all of us who tell histories tales as we all make our own journeys in life. We define our own adventures, no matter how exaggerated they may be there is always some truth to them. So we tread on as best we can, no matter how dark our days get, we will always believe there is a light somewhere in the maze to lead us home or to something greater. There are those who will find love along the way and that's great for them but there are those will grow to remember the regret they have and when they do it will be our jobs to help them. When our leaders can no longer handle the strain of responsibility we have to be the ones who will take the stand and make the hard choices for them. But every time we must ask ourselves, when our time comes are we going to commit to it with everything we have, or will we run from everything. This story is long from being done, in fact we just got started and on our journey we will learn a lot and in the end history may not remember us as legends, but we'll remember everything we did together, and that will be legends enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting Geared Up.

Prologue:

What do you do when you've gain certain knowledge, or earned certain experience? What will you do when you do something for yourself and end up helping a lot of people? What can you possible hope for at the end of the day when your selfish greed turns into compassionate longing? Can my selfish greed be countered by my compassion and care for my friends? These are questions I have asked myself on many occasions, and I ask because I have to if I am to improve with my comrades in battle, to protect them.

SAO: Day 34

"So run this through me again, You, Gill, and Death were all in the dungeon hunting when out of nowhere a Mini-Boss decided to pop up and kill you. That sound about right?" AJ asked as he and Fives hung upside down.

It had been over a month since the official release of the game. People were still on edge as to whether it was the death game they had all expected or if it was just another MMO. But thankfully there were no signs of it being that way just yet.

"Actually it was a quest, Death wanted to get a rare item that he dropped." Fives replied. Below them were about six maybe seven Kobolds dancing around them.

"Great and because of you we're going to get roasted alive, well I hope they cook me good at least, I always wanted to be the main course." AJ stated as he laughed to himself.

"Well someone wants to be the center of attention." Gill's voice said.

"Gill just please tell me you guys are on route." Fives demanded. As the Kobolds danced around them it seemed as if they were slowly being lowered.

"Yeah hold your horses man I'll be there after I respawn, is the boss still there?" Gill asked. AJ's eyes turned from hazel to green as he looked around and saw a big fat Kobold with two others walking towards them. He had two health bars and next to it was the number 20.

"Yeah Sergeant Slav Ka'tar of the Kobold Tribe Glundar, Level fucking 20, and he is walking towards us right now as his buddies are cooking us for dinner.

"Oh come on you two can take him, AJ aren't you Level 22 right now?" Gill questioned as they started spinning around.

"What part of Mini-Boss and Level 20 do you not get, that thing will kill us if we try to get out of this." Fives complained.

"Well Gill is right it's worth a shot." AJ said as he pulled himself up after he pulled out a small dagger.

"What AJ what are you doing, you'll get us killed again!" Fives exclaimed.

"Calm down death in this game doesn't mean death in life we've proved that on numerous occasions." AJ explained as he continued to cut away. As he cut the Kobolds began to dance and chant around the fire.

"Any idea what they're saying?" Fives asked as AJ continued to cut.

"Probably something along the lines of 'FOOD TIME TO EAT' or "MINE MINE MINE!" Gill stated AJ was almost done cutting through the ropes as a snap was heard.

"I highly doubt that's the actual translation Gill but props for trying." AJ said right before he got done cutting through the ropes. AJ managed to grab on to what was left of the rope but Fives was left hanging.

"Uh aren't you going to cut me down?" Fives asked. AJ just looked around at the environment as the Kobolds began to freak out. He noticed a batch of thick trees in front of him. Behind him was Slav Ka'tar and under him was the cooking fire.

"Balls, yeah just sit tight and be sure to grab my boot." AJ said as he started cutting the ropes around Fives boots.

"Uh why you're boot?" Gill and Fives asked at the same time as AJ snapped through some of the rope.

"You're grabbing my boot because once I cut you lose the momentum is going to swing us towards those trees, once that happens I'm going to fling you in that direction so you're going to have to be ready to catch one of those branches otherwise you'll become Kobold lunch. Meantime I'll swing the other direction and grab Slav's attention while you regroup with Gill and Death." AJ explained.

"Sounds like a plan." Gill said.

"Alright just don't get me killed." Fives said.

"That's more up to you rather than me." AJ exclaimed as he finished cutting.

"Wait what?" Death asked as he finally chimed in on the conversation but it was too late as Fives had started falling.

Quickly Fives reached for AJ's boot and grabbed it just in time. AJ was right about the momentum as the forward motion Fives put them sent him flying towards the trees AJ pointed at earlier. As Fives got ready to grab the braches and make his escape, AJ swung backwards and flung himself towards Slav and landed right in front of him. Fives on the other hand fumbled to the ground as he missed his target. AJ pulled out his sword as Fives quickly got surrounded by Kobolds.

"AJ, I could use a hand hear!" Fives called out as he drew his sword.

"And this day started out so simple. Give me five seconds!" AJ called back after he slapped his forehead. Quickly he pulled out a round black object and threw it on the ground before a cloud of smoke appeared in his area. Using the smoke he made his way to Fives as he jumped over all the Kobolds and landed next to him.

"What now?" Fives questioned. AJ made a quick analysis of the battlefield and counted all the Kobolds.

"I count eight maybe nine including the ones guarding Slav, how many do you think you can take?" AJ asked.

"Uh at my Level probably three maybe four." Fives said.

"Did you guys mess up again?" Death asked.

"Shut up Death at least we're here still." AJ stated.

"Calm your tits, we'll be there in like five minutes." Gill exclaimed as more Kobolds came in the area.

"Ok less talking more surviving, you guys better cause more are showing up." Fives said.

Fives swung at the Kobold in front of him as AJ swung at two in front of him. One of the Kobolds AJ swung at shattered while the other one back away in pain as it lost half its health. The Kobold in front of Fives didn't really seem affected by his attack as it swung back at him. Fives quickly clashed swords with the Kobold and both began to push at each other's strength. Just as it seemed like Fives would have lost AJ came in and sliced the Kobold in half.

"Back to back." AJ ordered as he turned his back to Fives.

Fives agreed as he turned his back to him. Both of them swinging their swords to any Kobold that got too close to them. As they did this Slav slowly made his way over to them, the earth shooking with every step he took. As Slav did this the Kobolds slowly backed away from AJ and Fives.

"What's going on, why are they backing away?" AJ asked. Fives simple tapped AJ on the shoulder and pointed at Slav.

"That would be why." Fives stated. Slav was now directly in front of them as he gave them a mighty roar with spit flying into their face.

"Whoa dude two words, breath mints, trust me they work wonders." AJ commented as he smiled and held his nose.

"AJ now is now the time." Fives exclaimed as he clenched his fist.

"Oh come on everyone needs to find some humor in any situation, otherwise we may as well be like moles in the dirt." AJ explained while he placed his sword hand on his hip and held his left hand next to his head.

As the two bickered and argued Slav looked back and forth between the two. He turned to one of his Kobolds for an answer but he just shrugged and shook his head. That ticked the boss off, and endowed another roar in him before he pulled out his mighty club.

"Ok we get it you want to fight Slav but can you just wait, the adults are talking." AJ ordered and for an answer he got another roar and more spit in the face.

"I'm taking that as a no." Fives said as he readied himself.

"Yeah I'm getting that vibe to; thank God this is just virtual spit." AJ said as he whipped himself off.

Just as Slav was about to attack, Gill and Death came from behind AJ and Fives to make the first attack. AJ took this opportunity as Gill and Death landed to jump past them and strike Slav across his chest causing him to be pushed back into his minions.

"Perfect strike." Death said as he and Gill got into battle formations next to Fives.

"Hope you guys didn't take all the EXP for yourselves." Gill said as AJ did a back flip and landed in front of them.

"Don't worry we left some for you guys." AJ said as he got in his stance. He held his sword in front of him with his right hand while he held back his left.

The fight was long and hard but they fought on. Gill and Fives picked away at the Kobolds while AJ and Death took the Boss head on. AJ ducked under a swing while Death jumped over it and both of the struck Slav in the leg. Fives would go on a thrusting spree, sending his sword straight through as many enemies as he could while Gill would punch, swing, and kick as many of them as he could. Once they dealt with all the minions, Fives and Gill joined AJ and Death and all stood before Slav. With his HP Level down to two bars AJ and his crew felt they could win for sure. Gill and AJ jumped in first attacking his legs before Fives and Death jumped up to Slav's head and swung violently across his nose. Slav's eyes began to glow red as he roared and swung his club landing a direct hit on Fives, sending him into a tree.

"Fives!" AJ called out as he ran to his friend, Leaving Gill and Death to hold Slav off. AJ knelt to Fives as he fell to the floor; he picked him up and held him in his lap as he reached into his back pocket for a health potion.

"Well that happened." Fives said as AJ handed the potion to him. He took it and quickly downed it before jumping up and ran to Gill and Death. AJ laughed to himself as he got up and joined his comrades. They all looked at his health bars and saw only half of the first of two was gone.

"Ok time for a plan of attack." Fives stated as he held his sword behind him.

"Any ideas, cause we got to finish this fast." Death said as he held his sword above his head.

"How about alha arkbar and just hell mary?" Gill asked as he casually held his sword on his back.

"No if we die now we'll lose any chance of getting any loot or money so we need to just coordinate our attack patterns and keep doing what we were doing." Fives stated. AJ just sighed as he jumped in and blocked Slav's club with his sword. Everyone stopped their bickering as they heard the impact of the attack and looked at AJ who just looked at him.

"Why not a little bit of both, that way we don't die as we come up with a plan." AJ suggested as he held Slav at bay.

Everyone nodded and smiled as they got in their battle formations and began to strike different parts of Slav. AJ jumped out of his spot with Slav's club and began to strike his left shoulder while Fives struck Slav's right leg, leaving Gill to strike his left leg and Death to strike his right arm. Confused and stunned all Slav could do was watch as they took out his third health bar. Filled with anger and hatred he swirled his club all around himself sending our players into trees, bushes, and even a small lake. Quickly they jumped out of the lake and formed a line as Slav threw his club at them leaving them little time to react and jump out of harm's way. As they recovered Slav pulled out a sword of great size and he roared with his anger and charged at his foes with his hatred. AJ watched with fear as Slav charged right for him and swung right at him, without hesitation he quickly fell to the floor and watched the blade swing right by his face and barely chipping his auburn hair as his allies jumped back and into the lack. This gave AJ the chance to stagger him as he lunged his sword into Slav's jaw. Unexpectedly Slav pulled his head up and AJ didn't want to lose his sword so he held on as tight as he could, giving Fives, Death, and Gill time to get out of the lake.

"AJ!" Fives called out as they all got out of the water and watched as Slav picked him up with his free hand and roared in his face.

"Dude, seriously … breath … mints." AJ said before he punched Slav in the face and pulled his sword out of Slav's jaw. Slav cried out in pain as he dropped AJ and watched as he landed next to his friends.

"How are you guys doing?" AJ asked as he looked back at them. All of them battered and wet as they breathed heavily but smiled.

"We're fine, we're wet but we're fine." Gill stated as the four of them formed a line.

"Good." AJ said as he turned back to Slav. He examined his final health bar as it's color turned yellow and was just past half way gone. Half way, the finish line is so close they can almost taste it. 

"Then let's do this thing, everyone all out hell mary." AJ ordered and before he could call out Gill and Death we're the first to jump into the action as the swung at his legs.

Fives and AJ both nodded at each other and ran straight for Slav. AJ ran faster but stopped and turned around before he knelt to the ground and cupped his hands as Fives ran right for him. As Fives stepped onto AJ's hands he used all of his strength to fling Fives into the air allowing him to swirl his sword around him and swing right for Slav's head. Angry Slav quickly swung at Fives but the attack never landed as AJ jumped into the air and swung with all of his force to block the attack using his sword. As Fives and AJ landed on the ground across from Death and Gill forming a perfect square around the staggered Mini-Boss.

"Everyone NOW!" AJ called out and all of them simultaneously struck Slav at once as they swung for his legs. They watched him fall to the ground and shatter as they regrouped and cheered.

After investigating the area and Slav's death point for anything they all quickly headed back to town. Once there they ran into some NPCs thanking them and giving them even more loot and money even Players, once they heard about it, gave them some cash or gear. Basking in their praise our group walked through the town with pride and joy as they entered the local bar, which Cloud had named into Wolf's Den, that later became the name of the Guild they formed together.

"Oh man so much gear and loot, I can't believe Slav was that much trouble." Fives said as he sat at a table in the corner with his friends.

"As it turns out, Slav showed up only a few weeks ago and he began blocking trade route for Mercenaries, Info Brokers, and Dungeon Mappers." AJ explained as he took a sip from his drink.

"That don't matter to me, we got so much stuff we'll be set for the year or so." Gill said as he began to put on better Steel Plated Armor and equipping better Shields and Maces. His shiny armor and massive mace and shield made him seem intimidating beyond to point of running away at first sight; he looked like a true night with his short blond hair and blue eyes and a smile that could shake the heavens as people began to say.

"Yeah, which reminds me, why aren't you going through you're inventory to put on better gear?" Death asked as he put on Heavy Iron Armor and equipped a bigger sword. It wasn't bigger than a great but it was definitely in between, like a Bastard Sword or Falchion. His short hair would've made his green eyes flare to any lady that looked straight into them and his new armor just made it more effective. AJ just sighed as he finished his drink.

"I don't know, they gave us a lot of stuff, we beat one Mini-Boss and then we get treated like Kings that hardly seems right." AJ stated as he sat back in his seat.

"Well Kings or not you guys we're the first to beat a Mini-Boss and you cleared the trade route between The Town of Beginnings and Malkrove. I'd say you all earned the praise." Cloud said as she walked over to them with a platter of various drinks. Giving a wink as they all turned to her.

"Alright you got me there but still I feel like a Mini-Boss would get less praise." AJ stated as Cloud placed the drinks on the table.

"Well let's not forget the game barely came out a month ago and we were the first to take one out." Fives explained as he put on a blue coat with white stripes on the edges. His Boots were made from what appeared to be the strongest metal much like Gill's armor. His leggings we're much like an average pair of black jeans and his shirt black as midnight. His new pair of glasses were made of a demonic style that flared with his red eyes and gave his black hair a run for it's money. He equipped a new sword that looked like an average long sword but it's blue glow gave off a different, magical impression.

"True." AJ stated as he took one of the drinks. He sat back and began to take a sip but stopped as he noticed everyone staring at him. "What?" AJ asked. Everyone just surrounded him as the put their faces close to his.

"Come on we know you want to try on your new armor and weapons." Cloud said as she winked at him.

"Yeah man come on we wanna see it to." Fives said as Gill and Death just smiled. AJ sighed as he waved his left hand down and pulled up his menu.

"Alright I give just give me a sec." AJ said as he began to scroll through his inventory.

His body flashed everytime he began to put something new on. His boots became that of the strongest hide made from the skin and scales that of a red dragon, His hide leggings as thick as his stubbornness and so was the leather vest he had put on. Over the vest he had put on a hooded coat green as the greenest forest. The colors he wore complimented his gold eyes and auburn hair much like everyone else's new armor complimented theirs. But it was his new sword everyone looked at as he laid it's sheath on the table and showed the blade off. It's handle was made out of bone as a small dragon skull covered his hand. The blade itself was thick and as long as a Death's sword, it's curve made it seem like a thick Cutlass and words were inscribed though the center in another language.

"What the hell kind of sword is that?" Gill asked as they all gazed at his sword.

"Landerfall." Cloud said, everyone turned to her. "That's the legendary sword said to have been given to the person who struck down the first boss of the game, once a player receives it they will no longer need to grind for a new or better one, because it will grow in level as the player does, any named weaponry and armor can do that, but finding one is supposed to be extremely rare, How you got one right off the bat is, is crazy." Cloud explained. AJ looked at the sword before he sheathed it and put in on his back.

"If that's the case then I should be set for the rest of this game." AJ said in a cocky tone as he chugged his drink.

"Lucky bastard." Fives stated as he clenched his fist.

"Well good for you, by the way what's everyone's level at now?" Cloud asked as she looked around at the group.

"Well, I'm now Level 20." Gill said as everyone pulled up their stats.

"I'm 21." Death said.

"Crap I'm barely 19." Fives said.

"What are you complaining about, I'm barely 15." Cloud yelled at Fives who waved his hands in front of him in surrender.

"Damn you guys are catching up, I'm now Level 24." AJ commented as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah thanks for letting us play catch up man." Death said as he raised his drink to AJ, who Raised his to him as they both chugged away.

"Oh AJ, you mind making more of that Red-Rye Beer, that stuff actually sells out a lot more than I expected?" Cloud asked. AJ smiled happily as he stood.

"Sure thing, in fact I can probably brew something better now, maybe even cook some better foods for you." AJ said as he began to walk away. Fives and Death watched in shock as he walked into the kitchen.

"Wait what?" Gill asked in confusion.

"What did you guys think he was doing while he let you guys catch up, honestly not every aspect of this game is about fighting." Cloud explained as she walked back to the bar.

Little did any of them know there was someone across the bar watching them, hidden by a cloak of orange and the crowds surrounding them. The person watched as our players interacted, laughed, cheered, and drank to their hearts content. A smile grew on the persons face as they watched AJ walk out of the kitchen with food and drinks beyond compare and belief.

"Finally I found you, now you can help me just as you promised you would all those years ago and in return, I can help you." A feminine voice was heard as our stalker got up and walked out of the bar.

Epilogue:

The Unknown, the mysteries, knowledge yet to be learned. Everything comes in its time, sometimes it is hunted and sought with passion or rage, or it is given out of love or regret. But nonetheless it's not why we have taken or given the knowledge that counts, it's what we do with it as we g through our journey that matters. We may learn something important that someone else needs, and we can choose to keep it to ourselves in fear of what might happen, or we can give it to them in hopes light will spread. I will do what I must, no matter what, to protect them and watch them grow as I grow with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Old Habits Same Problems New Solutions

Prologue:

I promise you. Those three words can mean so much to someone. When a promise is made, whoever made it must keep it or else they could do more damage than they could realize. Sometimes the promise we make is can send the person making into a hell they wished they never saw because the person we promised to tricked us. So I have to watch what promises I make, I have to be careful that I keep them and that the person I promise to keeps their end in order to strengthen the bond between me and those around me.

IRL: Day 35

AJ Wolf. In real life he's known as Anton Schaffer, a working man of the age twenty four who goes to college. He spends six hours a day late at night five days a week working at a fast food restaurant and spends eight hours a day from morning till evening going to school studying as hard as he can to reach his dreams in becoming a detective. He goes to the same college and lives in the same city with Fives, Deathgrip, Gill, and sadly Mark. Deathgrip in real life is known as August Gladsmith, though he goes to the same college as the rest he doesn't really know what he wants to major in, he works just as hard as the rest of them in his general ed classes in hopes he'll find it out. Fives, his real tag BW5555 but they just call him Fives, in real life is known Brevin Wetwork, oh he knows what he's studying for, to be a Game Creator. Gill, in real life Gill is known as Gilbert Holster, He's in the same boat as August where he doesn't exactly known what he's going to major in but he works just as hard as the rest. Ever since SAO came out they hadn't heard from Mark. However that did not matter to them at the moment for today they had to deal with bigger things.

"WHAT, THE BANQUET IS IN TWO WEEKS!" Brevin yelled in shock as the group sat together in the court yard.

"I'm afraid so, they moved it closer because the senior graduate students we're going to be busy on the day of the banquet." A young woman said to them as she walked away.

"Oh man with the banquet coming so close I don't think any of us will have enough time to get ready." Brevin exclaimed as he fell to the floor.

"What's the big deal Brevin, so it's closer than before we just got to pick up the pace." Gilbert explained as he pulled out his laptop from his brown back pack.

"That's easy for you to say you have a girlfriend!" Brevin mentioned as he got off the floor. Anton and August were confused by what was going on as they looked at the two.

"Uh guys what's this banquet?" Anton asked as he and August sat down with Brevin and Gilbert.

"The Annual Welcoming Banquet, for all the new comers, transfer, and exchange students it was supposed to be in a month to welcome everyone who's joined the school, but because the graduates wanted to attend as well they had to move it closer due to them walking on the same day." Gilbert explained.

"And now because it's closer we won't be able to get the food we need for it." Brevin mentioned.

"Really I'm surprised you're not worried about getting a date Brevin." Gilbert laughed. Brevin shot Gilbert a look of determination and conviction as he stood on the table.

"Oh don't worry when I bring all the food to the table the ladies will go crazy for us, won't they Anton?" Brevin asked shocking the poor man.

"What, why do I have to get involved?" Anton asked as he sighed.

"Come on man I thought you would be the one who'd want to get as many girls on him as Gilbert would?" Brevin asked as he shot Anton a weird stare.

"Hey I'm not out to get lucky you dimwit!" Gilbert exclaimed as he slammed Brevin off the table.

"No not really, I'll cook the food but you can have the glory, besides when did you want to get a date so bad?" Anton asked as he helped Brevin off the floor. Brevin sighed as he prepared his answer.

"Honestly I don't want to dance alone for once." Brevin said as he slumped back on the table. Just then August's laptop began to give off a blinking sound. August quickly looked at the screen to check what came up and was shocked by what it was.

"Uh guys bad news, The Knights of the Blood Oath are calling a Guild Meeting, all Guild Leaders or Representatives are required to show up to discuss the First Floor Boss Raid." August explained as he closed his laptop and put it away.

"Wait what, when?" Gilbert asked as August began to run off.

"Right now!" August yelled.

After hearing that everyone began to run after August. Running through the campus the boys found themselves running through the cafeteria which was big on the outside and seemed even bigger on the inside. With cafes all along the walls and tables all throughout the main floor it was much like that Bull Run Quest they did in SAO on day one. Once through the Cafeteria they made a hard left and entered a classroom door that was labeled FDE, short for Full Dive Environment. Inside looked like a normal massive lecture room but at the bottom where the teacher would normally give a lecture were four weird futuristic suits with wires going into the room. The suit were black and looked like they covered the whole body like a warm winter outfit if it was completely black with FDBS, short for Full Dive Body Suit, labeled on the back and a thick helmet that covered the eyes, ears, and rest of the head beside from the nose to the chin. Above the suits were four large screens one for each suit so that anyone who wanted to watch could not only see what they were doing in the real world but also the virtual through each of their eyes. The Full Dive Body Suit was the most advanced Virtual Reality system known to man and it took the school's Gamers Club to start a fundraiser and bake sale to pay for them so anyone can use them at any time. The project started back in 2010 as a secret process for Oculus to further expand the properties of Augment Reality and Virtual Reality as we know it today.

"You guys ready?" AJ asked as they all began to put on the suits.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Fives stated as he put on his helmet.

"Ok remember to take as many notes as possible." Death reminded at he adjusted the suit to fit his height.

"Yeah yeah, knowledge is power I get it." Gill said as he twisted his neck. AJ smiled as he knew his team was ready.

"Alright here we go." AJ said.

"LINK START!" They all yelled and into the Game World they went.

SAO: Same day 3 hours later

This meeting we find our Players in was probably nothing more than a recalibration of what might happen. The meeting had quite a few people in one small cave just outside the town but it seemed as the more it was discussed the more people just left. The man who was leading the meeting did not specify who went where exactly all that was discussed was the Boss's possible attack pattern and the amount of minions there could be.

"Alright we all know what to expect thanks to various Info Brokers and Guide Books, however if it is anything like we think it to be than be ready to expect the unexpected." A man in red armor with long white hair explained as he dismissed the meeting.

"Oh man, are we that sure he'll be that similar to the Anime, if so that was just a waste of time." Fives complained as they all began to walk out of the cave.

"Well even so, we'll be more prepared if it is, your thoughts AJ?" Death asked as they continued to walk.

"Well I highly doubt it, when they showcased Gleam Eyes 6 years ago he was nothing like what he was when Kirito and his friends took him on." AJ mentioned.

"What does that mean?" Gill asked.

"Gleam Eyes turned out to be different, instead of just standing around swing that big sword of his he was jumping around smashing players to the ground, he even resorted to eating them if he had to. So since they changed Gleam Eyes' tactics I think they went and changed this first boss's tactics as well, so just like the old man said, expect the unexpected." AJ explained.

"Lieutenant Wolf." The man in red armor from earlier called out, gaining the teams attention. "A word please, in private?" He asked as he looked at AJ. His team looked at AJ as he nodded and looked back at them.

"Go on guys I'll deal with this." AJ ordered and his team obliged as they left the cave. Leaving AJ with this man who is yet to be identified.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked. AJ nodded.

"You're Commander Heartshard, leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath; I'll admit I didn't expect anyone to make a Guild based on any of the Anime's." AJ explained making Heartshard laugh.

"Yeah I bet, I'll be honest I didn't want it to go that way but my Guild wanted to be known as the strongest so here we are." Heartshard explained.

"Anyways back to business, what did you call me out for?" AJ asked. Heartshard sighed as he gave his answer.

"How do you feel about your Guild taking point in the Front Lines?" Heartshard asked with a smiled. AJ was shocked at the sudden question.

"I'm sorry, uh sir why do you want my Guild in the front lines?" AJ asked as he took a step back.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you and your friends were the ones who took down Sergeant Slav Ka'tar of the Kobold Tribe Glundar am I right?" Heartshard asked.

"Uh yeah that was us." AJ answered. Heartshard's smile grew bigger.

"Good then I am certain that Allfang the Kobold Lord will stand no match with you taking him head while we keep the minions off of you." Heartshard explained as he patted the boy's shoulder and began to walk away.

"Wait sir, if I may, but my Guild is not ready for a full boss fight especially on our own, I'm sorry but I must gratefully decline the offer. My Guild will support yours by keeping the minions off of your Guild." AJ said as he started to walk out with Heartshard. Heartshard looked disappointed as they left the cave.

"If that is your wish Lieutenant Wolf, just know should the chance arise for you to beat the boss I implore you to do so." Heartshard said as he turned left and left with his Guild, leaving AJ to turn right to join his.

"Hey what was that all about?" Fives asked as AJ continued to walk back to town.

"Nothing to worry about, now did anyone get when this raid is happening?" AJ asked as the rest of them followed him.

"Yeah it's in exactly one week from now." Death said as they entered the town.

"ONE WEEK, MAN THAT'S A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME TO PREPARE!" Gill yelled as they walked through the town.

"Man everything just seems to be coming up quick huh?" Fives asked.

"Yeah it does, but hey once we beat this boss I'm sure there'll be more room to level up." AJ mentioned as he opened the door to the bar as a beer bottle crashed into his face.

"OK WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" AJ yelled as he quickly recovered.

Once they all walked inside they saw there was 1 hell of a bar fight. Men were throwing punches left and right as the waitresses stood behind the counter throwing beer bottles everywhere. The only woman in the fight throwing punches and taking on 3 men at once was Cloud as she butted 2 men's heads together before she jumped on top of them.

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about!" Cloud yelled with joy as 2 more men dog piled on her but were quickly thrown off.

"Cloud what the hell is happening here?" Gill asked as the group walked up to her. Cloud's smile grew bigger as she looked upon the boys.

"Oh hey guys you're late to the party, what gives?" Cloud asked as she jumped off the pile of men to greet our players.

"Well we were busy at a meeting, but what happened here?" Death asked. Cloud just smiled as she put her thumb up to them.

"This is the Bar Fight Royal, winner gets a nights worth of all they can drink until either the night's out or they pass out." Cloud explained as another random muscular man ran up to Cloud only to get sucker punched to the ground.

"Well I'm going to be busy tonight." AJ said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Uh guys check the time if we don't log out now, we'll be stuck in the school over night." Death mentioned as he pulled up his menu to show the clock saying 6:30 PM.

"Oh crap that's right uh Cloud good luck." Fives said as he quickly logged out with Death.

"That goes for us too AJ." Gill said as he logged out.

"Right uh Cloud make sure the fort's still here when we get back." AJ ordered as he logged out.

SAO: 1 Hour Later

"WHAT THE HELL!" Our players yelled as they logged back in to see the place was trashed and Cloud was standing victorious over a pile of muscular men with a drink the size of a Gill's shield in her hand.

"Sup boys you missed it." Cloud stated with a large smile as the waitresses got to work on cleaning up the place.

"Ok well this is the last time we leave this place unattended." AJ said as he walked up to Cloud.

"Oh come on it was just 1 bar fight." Cloud claimed as AJ pulled her off the pile of men and carried her upstairs.

"And here I thought it couldn't get any crazier tonight." Fives stated as they remaining three walked to their usual table in the corner next to the counter.

"Well at least the building is still standing." Gill said as the waitresses helped the men up and out of the bar. Death nodded as they all took a seat.

"Yeah that's true, without this place we'd have no money for gear and potions." Death mentioned as a waitress came to them and offered them a drink just as AJ came back down the stairs to join them.

"Um excuse me?" a tiny voice asked behind AJ as he walked up to his friends but stopped to turn around to see a cloaked figure.

The figure was at least a head shorter than AJ. The cloak was orange and hooded; the hood covered most of the figures face so he couldn't really put a name to the face let alone examine it. The cloak covered most of the figure's body so he couldn't tell what gear the person had on.

"Yes?" AJ asked as he stood before this person in the bar.

"Are you by any chance AJ Wolf, Leader of the Guild Wolf's Den?" the person asked in a feminine voice, clearing she was a girl.

"Yes what of it?" AJ asked. The girl was shocked by his reply as she frowned.

"Can we talk in a more private setting, please it's important?" She asked with clear need and importance in her voice.

" _Why me_?" AJ thought to himself as he sighed. "Alright I don't see why not, lead the way." AJ said as he escorted her out of the bar.

"Huh where is he going?" Fives asked as he watched AJ leave with the mysterious girl.

"I don't know but he better bring his sexy ass back here if he wants dinner." Death said.

"Oh God." Fives said as Gill got up and walked after AJ.

"Gill where are you going?" Fives questioned as he stood.

"Oh you know just going for a walk." Gill said as he left the bar leaving the 2 to themselves.

AJ and the Girl found themselves walking by the fountain in the middle of the town. Due to the current hour in the game, many of the Players were out hunting and doing quests while the NPCs were indoors trying to sleep.

"This isn't really much of a private place, why are we out here, what is it you wanted to talk about?" AJ asked as they sat on the fountain. The girl just sighed as she put her hand in the water.

"Please forgive me, but I was hoping this would be easy." She stated. AJ just stared at her with curiosity.

"Hoping what would be easy?" AJ asked, taking note of the small tears falling from her cheek.

"Do you remember around 10 years ago the promise you made to someone?" She asked as she let down her hood revealing her face and dark red hair.

Her hair was short but it was shorter on the left side with it just passing the bottom of her ear while the right side barely reached past her chin. Though her hair was unfamiliar it was her honey hazel eyes and facial structure that shocked him. There was no doubt about it, it was _her_.

"Rachel?" AJ asked in shock. The girl just shook her head as she pulled up her info and shared it with AJ. AJ quickly scanned the info, she was Level 18 so she had been playing for quite some time. In the info above everything was where the name could be found. R. Rose _(R-Dot Rose)_. "R, Rose?"

"It's R-Dot in this world." R-Dot said as she pulled her information away.

"Ok R-Dot, what are you doing here, ha-how did you even find me?" AJ asked.

"That's a long story, it wasn't easy that's for damn sure." R-Dot said as he held out her hand to him. AJ took her hand and she pulled him into the warmest hug he felt in a long time. "I'm just glad that I finally found you." She said calmly and softly.

"Rachel, I'm sorry." AJ said as he pulled himself out of the hug but still she held her arms around his neck.

"For what Anton?" she asked as she tilted her head in curiosity.

"I remember the promise I made, and I'm sorry for breaking it I should- I should have told you what was happening." AJ said as he looked down in shame. She just smiled as she put a hand on his cheek.

"Hey I get it, at the time we were just kids, you didn't know any better and quite frankly neither did I." R-Dot explained. AJ and R-Dot just stood up together.

"That's still no excuse, I should have been more mature and in the past 10 years I'm afraid nothing much has changed." AJ mentioned as he began to walk away but was stopped when R-Dot held onto his torso.

"That doesn't matter, you fought to stay I know that, you even ran straight to me, but this time I ran to you." R-Dot explained. AJ just turned to face her.

"You shouldn't have." AJ said.

"What best friends are for." R-Dot stated.

"No I mean you really shouldn't have, don't you have your life, weren't you going to school to be a mechanic, and don't you have a boyfriend to look after?" AJ questioned. R-Dot was quiet, she just let her head down in silence, making it clear to AJ that not everything went that well.

"Yeah I'm now a certified Mechanic, I got my degree and everything it pays really well on my side of the country, but truth is … … … I miss you and I just wanted to see you again, I knew you loved MMOs and once I heard this game come out I figured this is where I would find you and here we are." R-Dot explained. AJ was now in a world of confusion.

"I see." AJ lied, why did she miss him?

In truth before he met Fives, Death, Gill, and Mark he used to live on the other side of the country in the east coast region of America, where he grew up on a farmland with his grandparents. He learned about MMOs when he went to school as he chatted with his friends at the time. That is also where he met this Rachel or R-Dot character. Her hair was as long and as brunette as they come at the time. They were really close friends, so close that the other children would tease the 2 saying they were dating. Rachel would get furious every time someone teased them of being together, but Anton would just shrug it off and ignore them.

"Can you promise me something?" Young Rachel asked as the two of them lay in the corn fields.

"That depends on the promise I have to make, cause I ain't paying for your wedding." Young Anton stated causing the young girl to blush a hard ruby red.

"What no nothing like that!" She called out in embarrassment.

"Don't worry I'm just messing with you." Young Anton said as he laughed to himself. Now Rachel was a little more angry.

"Anyways, I want you to promise me that no matter what we'll find each other even if it's for a short time." Rachel ordered. Anton just looked at her with question.

"Why would you want me to promise that?" Anton asked. Rachel smiled at him as the wind began to pick up.

"That way if either of us move away we'll never forget each other and we can help each other no matter what the problem may be." Rachel explained. Anton just smiled and stuck up his thumb towards her.

"Alright I promise, no matter what I'll always be there for you." Anton stated with a smile and a wink.

He remembered that day like it was the back of his hand. The day he promised his friend to always be there for her. As long ago as it may seem they were here now in the Virtual World probably worlds apart in Reality.

"Well in that case time to stop mopping around." AJ said as he grabbed her hand and began dragging her back to the bar.

"Wait Anton where are we going?" R-Dot asked as she followed him. AJ just smiled at her as he kept walking.

"I'm going to make it up to you in this world, by letting you join our Guild." Anton stated as he continued to drag her. Rachel smiled as she walked with him to the bar.

" _Finally, a second chance, I can be with him and we can go on adventures together like we did when we were kids._ " R-dot thought to herself as she watched him kick the door down.

"Hey everyone meet our newest member R-Dot Rose." AJ announced confusing everyone, and by everyone it was just Fives and Death. The waitresses were just NPCs.

"Huh what?" Death asked as AJ and R-Dot walked over to them.

"AJ we can't just let random people in our guild!" Fives called out.

"First off, she's not random I know her personally, and second we let Cloud into the Guild so why can't we?" AJ confronted.

"Hey Cloud gave us a base of operations, but if you know her personally then please elaborate." Death asked.

"We're childhood friends, to put it short we grew up together." AJ explained.

"It's true, I followed and heard the whole thing." Gill called out as he entered the bar. "I'm surprised you didn't detect me AJ for a Thief your Detection Skill is lousy."

"No I knew you were there I just didn't want to spoil your fun." AJ mentioned.

"Alright that's a 2 on 2." Fives stated as one of the waitresses brought them drinks.

"Make that a 3 on 2." Cloud said as she walked into the bar from up stairs. "It's about time another girl joined the Guild."

"Alright then that settles it." Death began as he walked up to R-Dot. "R-Dot Rose before you can become an official member do you solemnly swear to uphold the policies of the Guild and to never share sensitive information of our and soon to be your Guild Mates with other Guilds?" R-Dot nodded with seriousness.

"I do." She said.

"Secondly do you promise to work your hardest to become the best you can be under any circumstances and any given situation, that you will never lose sight of who you are or why you fight?" Death questioned.

"I do."

"And finally, R-Dot Rose will you join us whenever any one of our members calls for your help, will you help us as much as any of us would help you in your journeys, to protect and serve our fellow comrades in battle and at home?"

"I WILL!" R-Dot yelled with excitement putting a smile on Death.

"Then kneel before us." Death ordered as he pulled out a huge Greatsword. R-Dot did so and knelt before them. "I, Deathgrip of Hallows End, pronounce you, R-Dot Rose, to be an honorary member of Wolf's Den." Death said as he tapped both of her shoulders with his Greatsword. "Rise." R-Dot did so and jumped for cheer as she hugged AJ with passion.

"Thank you so much." She said. AJ smiled as he set her down and Cloud came and patted R-Dot on the shoulder.

"Alright go Girl Power." Cloud said as she and R-Dot shared a drink.

"We got a new member … finally." Gill said as he began to leave.

Epilogue:

Watch your thoughts for they become words. Watch your words for they become actions. Watch your actions for they become habits. Watch your habits for they become your character. Watch your character for that becomes your destiny. We all have one and it is our thoughts that make our destiny and we all must work hard to keep our promises before we can be successful to reach our destiny.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Boss Raid Olympics

Prologue:

There will always be a fight that looks like you just can't win, and sometimes that's sadly true. But is it because you don't trust your comrades to help you or is it because you don't trust in yourself to protect them. No matter what we all have to learn to trust ourselves and others to win the impossible fight, and to do that first we must do what is possible. Who knows maybe, just maybe your trust and theirs combined may start something bigger.

SAO: Day 42

"So wait you want us to do what exactly?" Gill asked.

It was the day of the 1st Floor Boss Raid for our Players and thankfully they were not the only Guild there. Joining them is the Shadow Fang of the Night Guilds lead by a man known as Midnight Hour, Urukai of the Lord Guilds lead by Sir Boramire, Grasshopper of the Forest Guilds lead by Maiden Katashi, and finally The Knights of the Blood Oath lead by none other than Commander Heartshard. Each Guild had brought along at least 10 or so members each with their own fighting style but they were organized into certain groups based on that style. It was a beautiful day for them to be walking off into battle some of them had wished the raid was planned on a more stormy day to make it more dramatic, but due to the randomness of the weather programming, tracking the weather was nearly impossible.

"Basically I want us all in the back, there's only 6 of us so that alone should be enough to keep the minions busy." AJ explained as Cloud tried her best to keep up with all of her stuff being pulled by a wagon.

Yes surprisingly even Cloud decided to come along for the boss fight, she had closed down her shop and everything like she wanted to move out or something. At first the boys had insisted that she and R-Dot stayed behind to watch the bar but after a rather … oh how should I say … optimistic discussion the boys agreed to let both of the girls come along. After equipping their gear and armor they moved out headed forward with their day.

"Oh man that blows, I was hoping to get a crack at the boss." Fives complained as they continued to walk with the rest of the group.

"Would you stop complaining at least we get to be part of this boss fight, OH man I bet we're going to get so much loot and gold from this!" R-Dot exclaimed. AJ just sighed as his group began to bicker.

"Alright well just to be safe I vote we all take partners, I feel a team fight would do all of us some good as a Guild." Cloud explained as she quickly held on to Death's arm. Gill tried to hide his jealousy with a serious face but he wasn't fooling anybody.

"Yeah that's a great Idea Cloud." R-dot said as she tried to sneak her way to AJ but was stopped when Fives tackled him to the ground.

"Yeah, I call AJ to be my partner." Fives called out as he sat on top of AJ.

"Did you have to flatten my like that?" AJ asked as he struggled to get up.

"Uh actually Fives, would it be okay if I teamed up with him, I was kind of hoping to catch up with him while we were here?" R-dot asked. Fives just blinked at the girl before nodding and getting off of the poor boy.

"Yeah sure I don't see why not, in that case GILL IT'S YOU AND ME!" Fives called out as he tried to tackle him but was caught off guard and was sent flying into the trees.

"Tackle me and my Mace will be that last thing you see." Gill explained as they all kept walking.

"Lieutenant Wolf?" Heartshard asked gaining the boy's attention. "Front and center please." He ordered and AJ followed leaving his group to bicker and chat.

"Yes sir?" AJ asked as he caught up to him.

"We'll be reaching the dungeon soon, are you sure you don't want to have the first go?" Heartshard asked as they all kept walking. AJ had to think for a moment, if they had the first crack then all they would have to do is fight the boss head on but the death penalty would be a major risk, not only would you lose durability in armor and weapons but you would lose a lot of money in order to respawn at the town.

"Yes I'm sure about it, but there is one thing that concerns me." AJ stated as he saw the dungeon getting closer with every step they took.

"Oh and what's that?" Heartshard asked. AJ turned to look at his team who were now carrying an unconscious Fives before looking forward to the dungeon.

"Say we do get an opening for whatever reason, can you promise my guild the same safety which you would give yours?" AJ questioned. Heartshard pondered about this, from the looks on his face he was slightly displeased to hear this request, but he nodded in agreement as they stopped at the gate.

"Alright listen up everyone, beyond this gate is the games first floor boss. I cannot guarantee it'll be easy, nor can I say we will succeed but try as we might to see the light of day in the morning and to send a message to those who do not believe in the continuation of this journey that this is possible. Against all odds, with Death himself at our doorstep and a mighty storm upon us we will push forward without looking back and we will rise again and again until we have reached the Ruby Palace and rid this world of all its evil and send the coming darkness away. Are you with me!?" Heartshard asked as he raised his mighty sword above his head as the crowd gave a cheer.

"Good speech." AJ said as he went back to his team.

Heartshard smiled as he watched the boy walk away to his team who all tackled him to the ground. It made him laugh. It was funny to him because only a month or so had gone by and already there were players who treated each other like family. Heartshard turned away towards the gate and opened it with simple push on the handle and the charge began. Every Guild followed Heartshard through the dungeon as they all ran to the second gate, killing anything that got in their way. They ran and yelled with vigor and pride as Kobolds would be sent above them and shatter and there it was, the Boss Room. Waiting to be opened and beaten.

"Hey Anton?" R-Dot asked as Wolf's Den regrouped.

"Just stay by me Rachel, we got this. Rest of you when I give the signal we all jump for the boss." AJ explained as Heartshard got ready to open the door.

"Wait what signal?" Gill asked as he readied his hammer and equipped his shield.

"Chumbawamba." AJ said as the door opened and everyone ran inside.

IRL: Three Hours Earlier

"Wait what?" Brevin asked. Anton and Brevin were at their real home getting ready for the Virtual Fight of their lives. Their house wasn't much, it was basically a two bedroom apartment with one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room with a decent size backyard.

"Heartshard offered us a first crack at the boss." Anton said as he pulled out a gallon of orange juice from the fridge and walked over to the counter.

"And you didn't take it?!" Brevin questioned with anger as Anton poured two glasses of orange juice before putting the juice away.

"Yes I did but think about it, he trying to throw us into the gunfire before the enemy runs out of ammo as they get ready with a nuke." Anton metaphorically stated as he handed Brevin a glass of orange juice.

"I guess you make a point." Brevin complained as he accepted the juice and took a sip. "But if we had first crack, wouldn't that mean we could deal the final blow?" He asked. Anton just shook his head.

"The meeting may have predicted what the fight could be like, but no one knows for sure, we're the first raid group to go in there, so think about it like this, as I mentioned before it's like trench warfare. We're all sitting back waiting for the enemy to stop firing and when they do the general sends us out of the trench to charge the enemy only when we do get up we'll either run completely to the other side, because they were reloading and win or we'll be shot down by machine guns and snipers without warning." Anton explained metaphorically. Brevin had a hard making the comparison but understood when Anton mentioned the boss could just one shot them without warning.

"Wait what level is he?" Brevin asked.

"He's level thirty, but since he is a Floor Boss his health and stats will be tripled compared to a mini boss." Anton said as he finished his drink.

"We should come up with a plan." Brevin said as he picked up his drink and took another sip.

"Plan for what, we're going to be in the back while everyone else is fighting the Boss?" Anton questioned.

"I know but just in case we end up fighting him we should have a plan." Brevin explained.

"So a contingency plan?" Anton asked.

"Yeah exactly." Brevin stated as he pulled out his note book. AJ just shook his head and sighed.

"Alright maybe that would be a good idea." Anton said as he pulled out his pen.

SAO: Now

Once there Kobolds started spawning in groups of five and the Boss stood in the middle ready for whoever charged at his first.

"Everyone on my command!" Heartshard ordered.

Everyone waited and watched as the Boss's eyes turned red as they opened. He took one step, and one was all he needed. In a quick stroke with his club to the ground the area around the Guilds shook and exploded separating anyone from everyone, giving the minions a chance to strike swiftly. As the other players from other guilds tried to get up and fight back, our Players did their best to regroup.

"Everyone alright?" AJ asked as his team got off the ground and ran to him.

"Yeah we're good, but wait what did you mean we're going to jump the boss?" Death asked as he smashed a Kobold to ground.

"Speaking of I think it's time we did that." Fives stated as he pointed to the other Guilds preoccupied with other Kobolds.

"Alright, we're going in, but yell Chumbawamba if you get knocked down." AJ commanded as he pulled out Landerfall and ran straight for Allfang The Kobold Lord.

"Are we going to help him?" Gill asked as he turned to R-Dot who was already gone and right behind AJ.

"That answer your question?" Cloud asked as she pulled out a bow and started to fire arrows at the boss.

Before too long the rest of AJ's team had began to follow him into battle. It was an epic charge as five warriors ran to face an impossible challenge with the support of an archer and a whole Guild army at their backs. The boss leaped into the air and slammed into the middle of the team and swung his club in a 360 degree in hopes to send them flying away from him. Unfortunately for the boss our heroes either leaped up or rolled away. R-Dot, AJ, and Death leaped up and towards Allfang to swing as hard as they could and each landing a major critical hit on his head. Fives and Gill rolled away and began to throw poison darts at his legs poisoning the boss for at least five minutes. Allfang roared as he picked up AJ and slammed him on the floor. R-Dot and Death took this opportunity to send their swords into Allfang's back causing him to roar again and throw his shield arm into his back. R-Dot and Death Quickly leaped out of the way and dragged AJ to safety while Fives and Gill distracted him by smashing his toes.

"AJ are you ok?" R-Dot asked as she and Death set him down.

"I'm fine just a broken bone or two." AJ said as he downed a health potion.

"How are the other guilds?" AJ asked. R-Dot and Death quickly looked behind them to see the 2 of the other Guilds pulling out. The only ones remaining being The Knights of the Blood Oath and Shadow Fang.

"2 of them pulled and chickened out, all that's watching our pack is Blood Oath and Shadow Fang." Death mentioned as AJ stood up up.

"They're also being overrun by the minions, it's seems that the more players there are the more they spawn." R-Dot concluded.

"Well that's not good, guess it's up to us after all." AJ said as he grabbed Landerfall off the floor.

"What do we do, if we don't make this raid-"

"I know what's at stake Death, the question is how?" AJ questioned.

"Why don't we pull a Destiny, take him out like we did with Crota?" Death questioned. AJ's eyes shot up when he mentioned this.

"Hey you're right, only problem with that is we don't have any explosives or rocket launchers." AJ mentioned.

"Uh what's a Destiny and who's Crota?" R-Dot asked but was left unanswered.

"No we'll have to make do without those, but we use Gill and Fives as distractions for boomers while Cloud and I are on ad duty, leaving you and R-Dot to the Boss." Death explained.

"Ok but for this situation what would be the boomers and the Guilds are already taking care of ad duty, or what's left of them at least." AJ mentioned.

"So we combine them into one, when you call out boomers Fives and Gill will take the hit as we run around and stab it in the back, call out ads for Cloud and I and we'll pull a team strike at his legs while you jump up and strike its head while Fives and Gill distract him." Death explained.

"So just like in Destiny, Gill and Fives are the distractions … … … hang on I was the distraction back then." AJ reminded Death as the 3 of them ran up to the fight.

"Yeah but this time it's them and you as the leader." Death said as he ran up to Cloud. AJ stopped for a moment and let what Death said sink in.

"What's up?" R-Dot asked as she caught up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing, just not used to being the leader." AJ mentioned. R-Dot smiled as she placed a hand on AJ's cheek.

"Would you stop worrying, let's just kick some ass, for old time's sake." R-Dot said, putting a smile on as she winked at him. AJ smiled at her confidence and gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright if that how we want to play it, then let's play it." AJ said as he readied his sword and charged the Boss with R-Dot not too far behind him. AJ but a hand next to his ear as he connected to SAO's Guild chat so everyone could hear him.

"Alright everyone listen up, Death and I just discussed a plan of attack, we're going to hit him just like as if this was Destiny, when I call out Ads I want Fives and Gill to distract him, meanwhile Cloud and Death will strike the legs as R-Dot and I go for it's head, when I call out Boomers as he's about to strike I want Fives and Gill to bloke the hit, that'll leave the rest of us to strike it's back, Finally when I call out Raid I want all of us to strike at once, everyone get ready." AJ commanded as he and R-Dot ran up to the Boss and Jumped into the air. As AJ and R-Dot landed a hit on the Allfang's head the rest of the group regrouped.

"Is he sure about this?" Fives asked.

"Yeah I don't about this guys." Gill stated. Death and Cloud just shook their heads.

"Considering that 2 of the 3 Guilds just lefts us and the other 2 are getting their asses kicked we don't have much of a choice." Cloud mentioned.

"Yeah but Crota was way easier than this guy." Fives mentioned.

"That's because we had Rockets in that game, in this we have swords." Death mentioned.

"Yeah but there's no way to be Crota with swords, it's impossible." Fives mentioned as AJ and R-Dot landed next to them.

"Not true Fives, I've seen plenty of Hunters in that game solo him with a sword, and we can beat this Boss the same way they soloed Crota." AJ mentioned.

"And how did they do that?" Fives asked as the Boss turned to them.

"Duck and run … … … ADS!" AJ said as he ran off with R-Dot, leaving Cloud and Death to run in the opposite direction. Just as Fives and Gill looked up they saw the Boss raise his Club.

"Well … … … shit." Gill exclaimed as he raised his shield. Fives just freaked out and ran off.

"Fuck this shit I'm out!" Fives claimed as he ran off.

"HEY GET BACK HERE AND TAKE THE HIT LIKE A MAN DAMNIT!" Gill yelled at him as Allfang struck, luckily Gill's shield skill is high or he would not have survived.

"AH Hell NO, I ain't taking no hits from that guy, I'll die!" Fives called out. Gill got so pissed you could see the steam coming from his ears.

"THAT'S IT BITCH GET OVER HERE I'LL MAKE YOU TAKE THE HITS AND USE YOU AS A HUMAN SHIELD!" Gill yelled as he started chasing Fives around.

Unknown to both of the as Fives ran away from Gill and the Boss, the two were actually doing a good job on keeping the Boss's focus on them. As they yelled at each other and ran past their Guild members and into the Minion's area the Boss followed their every step. As the Boss swung at them while they ran away it accidently hit it's own minions as Guild members from the other Guilds ran away.

"What the hell are those idiots doing?!" Cloud asked as she yelled at her partner. Death just shrugged at the question.

"Don't know but whatever they're doing it's working, now's our chance." Death said as he lead the charge to attack the Boss.

All 4 of them ran past Fives and Gill as they're chase continued. They slide under the Boss as he stepped over them. Once the Boss past them they all jumped onto the tail, AJ and R-Dot started running up Allfang's back while Cloud and Death waited for the signal. As AJ ran up the Boss's back with R-Dot he held his hand up to ear again.

"Fives, ready Protocol 7, Death ready 23, on my mark, ready … … … MARK!" AJ ordered as he and R-Dot struck Allfang's head. Fives made a mental note as he regretted what he was about to do. He jumped onto Gill's head and back flipped off of him while he kicked Gill in the back of his head, giving him the momentum he needed to slide under the Boss and swing his sword at his tail. Death was having a blast as he jumped up and front flipped onto Gill who raised his shield and flung Death into Allfang's side as he held out his sword. As he did that he grabbed Cloud off of Allfang and told her to aim for his tail while they were in air. Doing so after waiting for the right time to let her arrow fly and watched his strike the very last part of his tail immobilizing him, leaving him stuck where her stood for a short time. Just before they hit the wall Death grabbed Cloud and held her Bridal style as he raised his feet and readied for impact as he hit the wall and used the momentum to jump off the wall and back into the fight. Allfang began to tug at his tail, trying to get it unstuck from the ground.

"Gill 14, Fives 18, Death 22, go go GO!" AJ called out as heand R-Dot jumped off of Allfang, using their swords to do damage to Allfang as they slowed their fall. "Cloud aim for his head for now." AJ ordered.

"What should I do?" R-Dot asked. AJ just smiled at her.

"Just follow my lead." AJ said as he and her jumped off and started running around Allfang.

Meanwhile Gill rolled towards Allfang's foot and used his momentum to swing his mace onto Allfang's toe and backed off. Fives pulled out three small round sealed pots. "Hope you like Napalm Bitch!" he called out as he scrapped a rock against them and threw them at Allfang's face before they exploded and started burning him. Death used this opportunity to jump up at the boss before he pulled out a second sword his left hand and started swinging wildly at Allfang's torso before he spun around and jumped away. Cloud pulled back her arrow as it started glowing green before she released it and it multiplied into dozens of arrows being flung at once all went straight for his head, dealing the most damage and staggering him.

"EVERYONE RAID!" AJ ordered as he led the charge.

Death put away the second sword and pulled out his held his great sword with both hands. Everyone's weapons began to glow as they all ran up to Allfang. Everyone could hear the yell out their battle cry as they all struck the Boss, even the minions stopped to watch them deal the final blow. Heartshard just smiled as the final blow was struck and the Boss shattered into a million pieces. Everyone cheered as they all walked back through the door to the next floor. AJ just looked at his team as the reward pages came to them when they entered the next floor.

"I thought we all agreed not to use Protocol 7?" Gill said as they walked to the next town.

"We did, but for the given situation it seemed necessary." AJ said as Fives laughed.

AJ looked at his team one last time before he smiled the brightest he ever has in a long time. He didn't see just a team surrounding him, he saw his family. He swore to himself that no matter what he would do anything to protect this family of his from anyone and anything.

Epilogue:

If they stand behind you, give them protection. If they stand next to you, share your respect. If they stand in front of you, show them no mercy. My team became more then my team that day, they became my family. When you have your family you need to protect them as they would you, respect them as they have shown you, and when they stand on the bridge of darkness you show them no mercy and you do what you must to drag them back into the land of the light. Do what you can to show them there is always a better way, sure they may not agree on everything and they may be stubborn and they may question you at times but they never give up on you and they'll do anything for you, just like I will with mine. My family comes first before anything else and it will always be that way. Happy Mother's day everyone, spend some time with your family today, and shown them the love that they have shown you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Family Pow-wow

Prologue:

Last time I spoke about family and how you have to support your family as it would to you. I also mentioned that that they may not always agree on the same thing, yeah that's true family sometimes just don't see eye to eye and a lot of those moments can turn into fights and those fights, sometimes don't end well. It's also a thing in gaming, when you have that set of friends you met online and they know more about you than you closest friend IRL. Sometimes we meet people online and we trust them and they trust us. Parents tell you it's dangerous to friend people online that you don't know in person and they're right it is, but some kids take the risk anyways because they don't know better or they just simply don't care. But what happens when you friend someone you don't know in real life and they become one of your closest, only they start to fade away because they have their priorities. That when some people ask themselves in their gaming family, "Was it because of our fight they left, or was it because they were never truly our friend?"

IRL: Day 49

An alarm went off in a small bedroom awaking it's habitant who fell out of her bed and onto her messy carpet. The blonde girl wearing her PJs slowly got up and slammed that snooze button before she walked into her bathroom door which was placed next to her desk across from her bed. Quickly realizing that she forgot her clothes she ran out of the bathroom and into her closet that was set next to her bed. She grabbed a quick pair of clothes, jeans, pink shirt, brown jacket, and ran into her bathroom to quickly change. Who is this girl you may ask, why her name is Skyler Ratchet, or better known as Cloud Storm. She lives in McCook Nebraska with her mother and father. She's still in high school at age 17, she graduates the summer of 2023. Oh what is the date, I forgot to say what it was the day is the fifth of November year 2022 and it's on this day Skyler applies for her future career. What's that you may ask? She wants to be a singer.

"Skyler honey are you ready to go, the email specially said to not be late, your meeting the representative from Juilliard in three hours." A young women no older than thirty five called up.

"I know Mom I'm almost ready!" Skyler called down as she rushed out of her room and adjusted her red glasses and finished putting her hair in a pony tail. "See ready to go." She said. Skyler's Mother just sighed as she shook her head.

"Sky, come on are you sure your ready, it's alright to be nervous you know that right?" Skyler's Mother asked. Skyler just smiled at her mother.

"Oh come one Mom, where's the confidence in your daughter, I'll knock 'em dead." Skyler said as she winked at her mother and held out the peace sign with her hand.

"Your daughter is right you know, she's got more skill then Taylor Swift and Katy Perry." A young man barely under forty said as he walked up to Skyler's Mother and pulled her into a kiss. Her Mother smiled as she broke the kiss and looked at Skyler.

"Alright just be sure to do your best." Her mother said as she hugged her daughter.

"Don't you worry Mom, I always give it my best." Skyler said as they broke the hug.

"Great you ladies ready to go, we should be there in less than an hour or two." Skyler's Father stated as Skyler gave him a hug.

"Yeah we're ready." Skyler said.

The family got in their car, which looked like a futuristic version of a Ford Fusion. They drove to one of the local schools and walked into the auditorium where a young women dressed in black slacks, had her hair done up like a fancy rich person, and wore red lipstick. Skyler walked on center stage where a microphone and a stool were found. The lady smiled as Skyler took her seat and pulled out her Ukulele.

"Hi, would you please state your name and the song you'll be performing." The lady asked as she pulled out her pen. Skyler quickly readjusted the way she was sitting and placed her Ukulele on her knee.

"Um hi, I'm Skyler Ratchet, and I'll be performing Perfect Two by Auburn." She said before she again readjusted and began to play the song.

(Perfect Two- Auburn: Youtube Link:  watch?v=SEsPloHpKJU )

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

As the song began the lady was quick and went straight to taking notes on everything. From posture and style, to vocals and the way she played her instrument.

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

It was clear that Skyler was nervous, but it was also clear that she didn't care, she just kept going like she was the only one in the room; wait no, like there was an audience in front of her.

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

Skyler was clearly having a blast with this, it was like she just tuned every care in her out and just played for the fun of it. She didn't close her eyes she just felt the music take her as she played.

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

It was in this moment the lady noticed Skyler started performing at her best, with every key in place and every vocal on point. The lady stopped taking notes for now and just listened.

Cause your the one for me for me  
And I'm the one for you for you  
You take the both of us of us  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together  
Find More lyrics at .com

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause your the one for me for me  
And I'm the one for you for you  
You take the both of us of us And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya

I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the aisle

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause your the one for me for me  
And I'm the one for you for you  
You take the both of us of us  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two.

As the song ended Skyler could hear her parents give a small clapping cheer as the lady wrote down some final notes.

"Thank you Skyler, I shall take this audition to the Principle at Juilliard, if he likes we may consider you application." The lady said. Skyler smiled and mentally cheered as the lady said this but here mental cheer was interupted.

"However as an off the books comment, I must say that your performance could some more … … … pizzazz." The lady mentioned. Skyler was confused by this comment but she took it was it was and thanked the lady as she and her family left.

"What did she mean by more pizzazz?" Skyler asked as they drove away. Her parents were quiet for a second.

"Honey, she didn't know what she was talking about." Her Mother said.

"Yeah you did just fine, I'm sure you'll get accepted." Her father reassured her.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Skyler didn't know what to think, she gave it her all, but still it wasn't good enough. She had doubt, she felt regret, it was a lot to take in. When they got home Skyler put her Ukulele in her closet and undressed into her set of cat Yoga clothes. She was so glad it was a Saturday, she had the rest of the day off.

"Hey Dad can I use the Full Dive suit?" Skyler asked as she walked into the kitchen where she found her parents chilling.

"Sure sweety, you remember to activate the start up program for safety measures right?" Her father asked. Skyler just smiled at her father.

"Of course I do Dad, is there anything else I need to do before I completely immerse myself?" Skyler asked. Her parents looked each other and nodded before they turned back to Skyler.

"Well there is one thing you should know." Her Mother said in a calm tone. Skyler looked at her with question.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Well your father and I dived into the game you play, what was it SAO or something? Anyways we got in contact with some of your friends." Her mother stated. Skyler was shocked when she heard this news.

"You what!? Mom it's not what you think I swear I can explain." Skyler pleaded.

"There will be no need for that Skyler, we just talked to them, you're friend AJ Wolf explained the whole situation and R. Rose was rather polite." Her father noted.

"Oh thank god." Skyler let out.

"However your other friends I strongly disapprove of, BW5555, Topguy52, and Deathgrip196 are all, how do I say this, excessive in their own way." Her Mother added. Now Skyler was worried.

"Mom I know that they're a little crazy but they are a whole lot better than some of the people I met." Skyler said. Her mother raised a hand to silence her daughter as she stood.

"Skyler I'm not saying you can no longer play with these … people, but I am telling you to be cautious when making friends." Her mother said. Skyler just held her head down as she thought about what her mother just told her.

"I understand." Skyler said as she just stood there. Her mother adjusted her glasses before she sat down.

"Understand that I'm not mad at you, I just worry sometimes about some of the choices you make, you turn 18 in just three weeks and I want to make sure that you know how to handle yourself before you leave for Juilliard … … … that'll be all, please go enjoy yourself." Her mother said.

Skyler just was out of the kitchen and down the stairs into the basement, where she saw a futuristic suit of some sorts, much like the ones where Anton and his gang go to college. The only difference in this one was the set of monitors and computer desks surrounding it. She moved to one of the computers and began typing on the keyboard when a black screen showed up before her. It said [Activation Startup Safe Mode] and under it and the [yes] and [no] buttons. She moved her mouse cursor over the [yes] icon and clicked. As she did that she could hear the suit start up like a windows computer as steam exerted from the joint before she began to suit up.

"Link Start!" She yelled before her mind became infused with the computer.

SAO: Minutes later.

CLASH!

AJ and Death had been dueling for hours now, both using 2 swords, 1 in each hand. You could tell they were just training because neither of them had their main weapons equipped. AJ slid under Death and spun upwards at him dealing 540 damage before he jumped away. Death shook off the damage and began spinning towards AJ, who simply backflipped out of range. As Death recovered from that spin AJ charged with his right landing a blow right in his chest, the he swung with his left hand towards Death's left leg, the his right hand went for Death's head. AJ repeated this process of swing his left then right hands while aiming at different parts of Death's body. Ultimately AJ dealt 4,275 damage which sent Death's health bar to go into the yellow, declaring AJ the Winner of the duel.

"You're swinging to fast, stance is off balance and you're not blocking enough." AJ delcared as he helped Death up.

"How the hell are you supposed to block with a sword in your left hand?" Death asked before he took out a water skin and drank from it.

"The same way you would as if it was on your right hand." AJ stated.

The two took a break and sat at the cliff side of the new tavern they bought together, which stood just outside of the town Malkrove. Floor 2, they made it, and they made it happen and possible. With the first Floor Boss killed by their hands. Players celebrated and NPCs showered them in loot and gold. Since they all dealt the final blow together they each got their own special final blow item. AJ gained a Coat of Forest Holding, which increased his inventory space by [100%] and increased his sneak skill by [25%] whenever he was in a forest region. Death got a pair of steel gauntlets that increased his defense by [15%] and base damage by [50%] when he was using mele weapons. Fives got a special item, Katar's Journal; the more they read it the more it seemed like a spell book, which turned out to be useless for none of them have unlocked magic abilities yet. Gill gained a legendary item called Allfang's Club, a Boss item much like Landerfall only in the form a club and not a bastard sword or falchion. R-Dot got a new pair of hide boots which increased her sneak skill by [50%]. Cloud got a new bow, it didn't seem to do much other than let her fire 2 arrows in place of 1. Speaking of Cloud, not a moment later while the two boys sat there she appeared in a flash of white light.

"Hey Cloud, how's it going?" Death asked. Cloud just held her head down as she walked up to them.

"Oh hey guys." Was all she said as she sat next to AJ. Both of them immediately took note to the sad tone in her voice and the way she held her head.

"Um Death, I may have left the oven running, could you check it for me, if it's done go ahead, pull it out and tell everyone else dinner is ready ok?" AJ asked. Death just nodded before he stood up and walked away. There was a silent pause between the two as they looked out towards the virtual sun setting across the virtual ocean.

"So what's up kiddo?" AJ asked, breaking the silence.

"Ugh they even told you guys my age?" Cloud questioned as she held her knees close to her face. AJ just sighed as he fit the pieces together.

"Yeah your parents … good parents, they're uh good people." AJ stated.

"I know they are and I love them to death but, whenever they get into my personal life it just feels like they're invading my privacy." AJ just laughed as she said that.

"What, what so funny?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, just that you think that you have a private life from your parents." AJ stated. Cloud looked at him with anger.

"Well I do don't I, I can have a private life if I want." Cloud stated. AJ just shook his head.

"Sky, I'm going to tell you something both my parents and grandparents told me and kept telling me until I left, they said and I quote 'So long as you live under my roof son, you live under my rules, and so long as you live under my rules, you will not have any secrets that we cannot keep'. Granted they were cool most of the time but when they were strict about something, man they put the hammer down." AJ explained. Cloud thought about what AJ just told her.

"So what I have to tell them everything about everything I do?" She asked.

"I'm not saying that, what I'm saying is you should compromise where you can, and where you can't, don't, because people have a way of finding things out, uncovering hidden truths, seeing through lies and they don't need a system assist for that. But your family as much as they'll support you, they can read you better than anyone you'll ever meet … … … unless that person you meet is a class a psychiatrist in that case they'll be able to read you just as well. But my point is, don't lie to your family and don't keep secrets from them it'll only hurt more in the long run if you do." AJ said as he got up and started to walk away. Cloud thought about what he was saying and let every word sink in as he stopped and turned to her.

"And Cloud if you every have any other problems … … … I'm always here." He said before he started walking away again.

"AJ wait!" Cloud called out as she got up and ran to him. AJ stopped and wait for her.

"I wanted to ask, about college and universities… … … what do you do if they don't accept you?" Cloud asked. AJ thought for a moment for the right answer, Community College is different from a normal 4 year or University.

"I guess that depends on the Dream you have and the University you're applying to." AJ stated. Cloud just smiled as she crossed her arms.

"If I tell you mine will you tell me yours?" She said trying to sly and vexing.

"As Anton Schaffer I'm currently going to Mesa San Diego Community College working to get a degree in Criminal Justice, so that one day I can be promoted to be a Detective." AJ explained completely oblivious to Cloud's attempt at being cute. Cloud was confused because AJ just gave her private info about him to her like it was nothing. "Well I told you mine so what's yours?" AJ asked.

"Oh well as Skyler Ratchet I'm working on my voice, so I can go to Juilliard and one day be a singer." Cloud explained. AJ began to think more about the situation as he put the pieces together as best he could.

"So let me see if I got this, you want to go to Juilliard to be a singer, I'm guessing you applied recently from the question you asked earlier and from that question I'm guessing you're worried you won't get in?" AJ asked.

"Are you sure you're not already a detective?" Cloud asked. AJ smiled at his own integrity.

"Well I mean I'm not there yet … uh *cough* anyways, Juilliard, that's a big school, hard to get into." AJ said retracing himself back to the subject.

"Yeah and it's the best, if I want to be a performer that's my only option." Cloud said as she turned away from AJ.

"No it's not." AJ simply replied. Cloud was confused by his reply and turned back to him.

"Um yeah it kinda is, if I want to be the best." Cloud stated.

"Ah being the best, the first step at being the best is accepting you're not." AJ commented.

"What are you saying?" Cloud asked clearly confused by AJ's replies.

"Your dream is to be a singer I get that, but know this and hear me out on this, never give up on your dream, it doesn't matter what road you take to obtain your dream you just have to do, make the right choices, walk the right paths, life is much like the arrow on a bow you use, whenever you feel like life is starting to drag you down that's when it's pulling back the string, it's already loaded you onto the bow but it's getting ready to fling you wherever you are aiming, so don't give up just keep aiming, and if your aim is true and spirit is high life will fling you where you want to go. That's what I did, when I didn't get accepted into the police academy, I didn't give up I found a different way to get the result I wanted, to reach the goal I dreamed of." AJ explained.

Cloud let everything he said sink into her, every word, every emotion. The way he explained it was like a saint talking about his glorious religion in the brightest light.

'An Arrow being aimed and ready to be fired?' She thought t herself as she looked her bow and arrows. AJ smiled as he watched her load an arrow and pull it back as it began to glow. She looked around for something to aim at when she saw a tree in the distance, she aimed straight for the trunk but she felt doubt in her again. She knew it was out of her range, yet the glow from her bow gave her confidence.

"Don't aim down, you'll only hit the ground, don't aim straight ahead, you'll eventually get the same result, instead aim above your target, breath calmly as you aim and maybe just maybe you'll hit where you want to hit." AJ said. As he explained this philosophy he directed her aim from the ground in front of her to a tree's trunk that was clearly miles away from them, then at the tree's leaves. When she let go, Cloud watched the arrow split into two and both flew into the air and land right in the tree's trunk. Cloud smiled as it hit where she wanted it to.

"I don't suppose you have a life philosophy on trees do you?" She asked earning a laugh from the young man.

"Kid, I got philosophies beyond philosophies you'd hardly understand about everything, but I'll save those for a later day." AJ said as he turned and started walking back to the tavern, but was stopped when Cloud pulled him into a hug.

"Everyone knows don't they?" She asked ash she held onto him.

"About your parents and you still being in high school, yeah they do." AJ explained. He could feel her grip tighten as she buried her head in his chest.

"I guess this means I have to leave don't I?" Cloud asked. AJ just sighed as he returned the hug and patted her head.

"Look kiddo, just because you're younger than us by 4 or 5 years doesn't mean you have to leave, and nothing's going to change about the way we see you, you were there when we needed a place to set up our base, and just like you were there for us, we'll be there for you whenever you need it." AJ said. Cloud loosened her grip on him and smiled, you could almost see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Anytime kiddo, anytime now let's get inside, I'm sure everyone's waiting on us." AJ suggested as he broke the hug, and with a smile and a happy nod they both walked away into their new home as the wind blew the leaves fairly and the sun set beyond the ocean behind them.

Epilogue:

Family, one of the most powerful words out there. As man or woman of the house you have to be the one who sets time aside for your family, to help them, to teach them, to support them and love them like no one else will ever. But if you're the one with an issue or problem that you just don't have the answer to, it's okay to ask your family, you should ask them for help, it doesn't matter if it's a physical or mental problem, they'll help you, just as you would them. If you have a dream, tell them, and they'll do everything they can to support you and help you get it. Sure sometimes they'll question you about it, there not doubting you or your ability to do, they just want to make sure it's what you really want, and if it is good, do everything to get it, let yourself become determined enough to do anything and everything. Once you have achieved it, great you did it now move one to find out what the next thing is and do that. Who knows, maybe one day you'll go farther than you ever thought possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Intern Farming and Dancing

Prologue:

Ah the life of a gamer sure is a jolly but every good gamer knows they also have a life to live, to some multiple. So every now and then they know to get off their game, go to work, school, or go on a date. It's how they support their gaming life, by doing what they must in the real world before they jump into the virtual. For me its wake up, go to class, get to work, we all meet up and go from there. Sometimes however we all have different plans, such as the banquet that Fives, Death, Gill and I talked about. Yes even gamers go to these types of events on occasion, because even we know we have to get out of the house and smell the fresh air sometimes. Sometimes it's not all about grinding away to get the best gear or to finish the game, every great warrior needs a break, to enjoy the sun, smell the fresh air, or even taste the most exotic food they've seen.

SAO: Day 52

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH WHAT WILL WE DO WITH A DRUNKEN SAILOR WHAT WILL WE DO WITH A DRUNKEN SAILOR, WHAT WILL WE DO WITH A DRUNKEN SAILOR EARLY IN THE MORNING. WAY HAY AND UP SHE RISES WAY HAY AND UP SHE RISES WAY HAY AND UP SHE RISES EARLY IN THE MORNING!" Everyone sang and cheered in their best Scottish accents at the round table in the center of the Tavern.

"SHAVE HIS BELLY WITH A RUSTY RAZOR, SHAVE HIS BELLY WITH A RUSTY RAZOR, SHAVE HIS BELLY WITH A RUSTY RAZOR, EARLY IN THE MORNING!." Gill sang as he held up drink up high to cheer with everyone in the tavern.

"WAY HAY UP AND SHE RISES, WAY HAY AND UP SHE RISES, WAY HAY AND UP SHE RISES, EARLY IN THE MORNING!"

"WHY PUT 'EM IN THE BRIG AND WAIT TILL HE'S SOBOR, PUT IN THE BRIG AND WAIT TILL HE'S SOBOR, EARLY IN THE MORNING!" AJ sang as he put his boot on the table to heighten the cheer and the passing of the drinks.

"WAY HAY AND UP SHE RISES, WAY HAY AND UP SHE RISES, WAY HEY AND UP SHE RISES, EARLY IN THE MORNING!"

"STICK HIM IN THE SCUPPER WITH A HOSEPIPE ON HIM, STICK HIM IN THE SCUPPER WITH A HOSEPIPE ON HIM, STICK HIM IN THE SCUPPER WITH A HOSEPIPE ON HIM, EARLY IN THE MORNING!" Death cheered before he downed his drink one go.

"WAY HAY AND UP SHE RISES, WAY HAY AND UP SHE RISES, WAY HAY AND UP SHE RISES, EARLY IN THE MORNING!"

"PUT HIM IN THE BED WITH THE CAPTAIN'S DAUGHTER, PUT HIM IN THE BED WITH THE CAPTAIN'S DAUGHTER, PUT HIM IN THE BED WITH THE CAPTAIN'S DAUGHTER, EARLY IN THE MORNING!" R-Dot chimed in as she danced around the tables filled with other Players and NPCs with Cloud passing out the drinks.

"WAY HAY AND UP SHE RISES, WAY HAY AND UP SHE RISES, WAY HAY AND UP SHE RISES, EARLY IN THE MORNING! THAT'S WHAT WE DO WITH A DRUNKEN SAILOR, THAT'S WHAT WE DO WITH A DRUNKEN SAILOR, THAT'S WHAT WE DO WITH A DRUNKEN SAILOR, EARLY IN THE MORNING!"

They definitely had a shanty of a time with that one as Fives laid there on the floor next to them. Clearly the young man could not even hold virtual liquor. It was even harder as he tried to get up only to slip and fall. To simulate Drunkenness the suits they wear hold them just a few feet in the air to make it difficult for them to get off the ground if they were passed out on the floor for a little bit. However if the Player did manage to get up, the suit would just set their feet on the ground gently, until they either made it to a chair where the suit would lock them in a sitting position of their choosing, or the slipped and fell to the ground.

It could do this because of the wires it was hooked up to and the wires that were on the suit where hooked up to a machine one the roof of whatever room or structure the suit was in, The machine had an octagonal shape and had 8 wires that connected the suit to the 8 points on the machine, this is to ensure the tracking movement of the body's ankles and wrists. There is a 9th wire the is connected to the middle of the machine and the spine of the suit, that 9th wire goes from the spin and into the helmet to track the heads movement and scan the brain for possible actions the player may do. It is also the tightest to avoid from being able to accidently wrap around the neck and choke the person wearing the suit. When it came to combat however the suit worked much like a theatrical prop commonly known as the Deus Ex Machina, keeping them in the air when being flung in any direction. The machine was also capable of spinning in a 360 degree arch allowing maximum movement when in the full dive environment. The way a player walked around is when the suit sent those movement signals to the machine. The machine and the suit have to cooperate with each other to simulate the perfect environment the player could currently be in, if the player was climbing up a mountain the suit would lock in place of where the mountain would be if the player was actually climbing a mountain and every time he took a step the suit would use the wires to send the foot currently in air gently to ground as the other foot took the next step and it would repeat the process until the player was at the top of the mountain. It does the same when another player interacts with the player, should the other player pick the first the suit and machine will lift up the player and only set him down when the other player has either thrown them or dropped them. When in a free fall the suit and machine will keep the player in air until they've hit the ground, but if they land on a flying creature and dive into the water the suit will still keep them in air until they reach the ground, making mounted combat and swimming very interesting.

"Well it looks like Fives is down for the count." AJ said as he knelt down to pick him up.

"Fuck you." Fives said as he let out the loudest belch anyone has heard before he was dragged away by AJ and Death.

"That's ok buddy just log off for now the effects will were off when you log back on." Death told Fives as they walked down stairs.

The Tavern they bought was much like an average Mid-Evil Tavern. It had the counter and kitchen along the back wall. Tables scattered about the main floor of the building for customers to sit. On the second floor there were 24 single bedrooms and 12 on the first for people staying the night or however long they need. Cloud and AJ worked out the pricing and decided on 12 gold pieces for every night someone stays. They have a basement where AJ set up bedroom and a Guild Hall but they mainly use it for storage.

"Man we were pretty lucky to find this place right off the bat." Gill said as Cloud and R-Dot took a seat at his table.

"Yeah, AJ and I stayed up for past 2 days getting this place set up, he wants to put a garden in the back with cows and other animals so we don't have to bye supplies from anybody, but I told we didn't need to worry about." Cloud mentioned as she put her feet on the table, taking a sip from her drink.

You could tell nothing had changed between her and the Guild with the way she smiled and talked to everyone. At first she was worried when everyone found out she was a lot younger then she first lead on to be but over these past few days she had been treated no differently then when they first met, and she was glad for that.

"Well when you think about it, having our own crops and farm would be beneficial to us in 2 ways, 1 being that we don't have to pay for supplies and 2 being that we can just grow our own supplies, so we have plenty of food and potions for when we go out on adventures." R-Dot explained as she set her drink down.

R-Dot has definitely been surprisingly helpful to the Guild. She paid for the tavern herself as well as managing to attract customers. When asked how she did it, she just winked at the team and said, "All I did was spread the word". That wasn't very reassuring but AJ's trust in her was enough for everyone else to believe it.

"That is true, but none of us have the skill to grow a garden or raise cattle, and don't even get me started on brewing potions." Gill said, taking a swig from his tankard when he finished. R-Dot just waved her finger at him and smiled.

"Not entirely true, where I'm from most of the people live on farms in the country land and we actually just happen to know someone who grew up on those farmlands." R-Dot mentioned as the very person she was talking about walked out of the Basement and sat down with them.

"What are we talking about?" AJ asked as he and Death pulled up their chairs and poured their drinks.

"AJ do you have any skill in Beast Taming?" R-Dot asked with a bright smile. AJ just looked at her with confusion.

"A little but not enough to tame a Dragon, why?" AJ asked still confused by the sudden question.

"I bet you Fives as more skill level in that set, he's been wanting to get a Ferret for a while now." Death added, after he set his drink.

"Ok what about Gardening?" Cloud asked. At that moment AJ stood up and shouted "Hallelujah!" or at least he did in his head.

"Oh I see where this is going." AJ stated before he took a swig from his tankard and refilled it.

"Okay, say he does have the skill, do we have the area to do it and the land to pull it off?" Gill asked, pointing to AJ with his right hand and the backyard with his left. AJ yet again just smiled and pointed at our Tanking DPS friend.

"I already surveyed the backyard and the left yard, the back yard is big enough to hold Cows, Pigs, Sheep, whatever domesticated animal you can think of, and the left yard's soil is fertile enough and deep enough for us to grow our own plants, all we have to do is set up the fences, put in a barn, dig up the ground where it needs, and we'll have ourselves a farm." AJ explained.

IRL: One hour later

After Brevin logged out he left his apartment and was now currently on the trolley. He held an envelope in his hand as he starred into space; it felt like hours had past as he kept starring at it with determination. When the Trolley announced it had arrived at Middletown Station he got off and started walking down Kettner Boulevard. After a few minutes of walking he took a left and found himself walking down West Laurel Street. Once he reached 5th Avenue he took a right then turned to his left, there he found himself in front of the City Senate Office of San Diego. With a tired sigh and a determined grip on the envelope, he walked into the building where he found a waiting room with three desks and a couple of couches.

"Hello how can I help you?" A lady at one of the desks asked. Brevin walked over to her with a smile and handed her the envelope.

"I was told to meet the Senator here at three o'clock." Brevin said. The lady took the envelope and read the contents inside.

"Ah you're the new intern here, Senator Griff will meet you shortly please have a seat." The lady said with a warm smile as she waved her hand to one of the couches closest to the Office Door.

Brevin nodded to the lady before he left to sit down, thankfully he didn't have to wait for too long. Right as he took his seat a man in an orange suit with an orange top hat and orange sunglasses opened the Office Door. He turned to Brevin with a smile that would send women into a frenzy, and men into jealousy.

"Ah Brevin so good to finally please come in, come in." He said as he motioned Brevin inside the office. Inside Brevin sat behind a computer monitor but he didn't see a computer. When he looked where the wires lead to he found another door to his left.

"So let's see, still in college, currently looking for a job, age 22, and has played a lot of video games … … … you might be just what we're looking for kiddo." Senator Griff stated. Brevin was confused by what he had just stated.

"Um I'm not sure I follow, I was told that I was going to be helping in the office, organizing files and paychecks." Brevin stated.

"Yes you were told that but we have another proposition for you." Griff said as he began typing on his computer.

"And what would that be sir?" Brevin asked. Griff smiled as he turned the monitor to Brevin and showed him a few files with different names and faces.

"What exactly am I looking at?" Brevin asked after her moved closer to the screen to read the files.

The first one was of male gender; his age was listed as 43. Ethnicity was Mexican. Wanted for petty theft and armed robbery. He had long black hair and a thick black beard and a face that could send a man crying for his mother. Name: Gordan Rodriguez. The second was of female gender; age 23; ethnicity Irish. Wanted for the murder of her ex boyfriend and petty theft. She had long curvy red hair and a face that could entrap a man into whatever spell she'd cast on them. Name: Cassey Ericdottir. The last one was of male gender; age 28; ethnicity white; wanted for hanking the mainframes of banks and stealing their digital money. It was hard to tell what hair or face he had since the picture of him showed a boy in a hood and sunglasses. Name: Kevin Tran.

"Those three are wanted criminals but for some reason we can't find them, however there is one thing that is similar in all of their backgrounds." Griff said as he pointed to one spot on the files that read [X VR Gamers]. Brevin was confused by this.

"Wait what are you saying, you think that they went dark and went to their old hobbies?" Brevin asked.

"Bingo and we want you to go investigate them." Griff stated as he turned the monitor back around. Brevin just sat there and shook his head.

"Alright I'll do it, but why me, I'm just a kid in college?" Brevin asked. Griff just sat there for moment before he began typing again.

"I'm not recuiting you because you play the game we think they're in, we're recuiting you because two of your friends were involved." Griff said as he finished typing.

"May I ask who specifically?" Brevin questioned. Griff smiled as he turned the monitor back to Brevin showing two profiles.

"Your friend AJ was also a good friend to the detective who worked the cases, he helped us track them down before and got some of our police accumulated with the VR systems, while you rival Mark is the nephew to one of these criminals and helped him hide from them." Griff explained. Brevin sat there and took in all the information.

"So are you in?" Griff asked.

"I'll do it, but I'll need the help of my team." Brevin insisted. Griff smiled at the boy.

"Of course take anyone who you might need, anyone that helps will also receive a payment of some kind." Griff promised. Brevin then got up and shook hands with Senator Griff.

"Thank you Senator." Brevin said as he started to leave.

"Enjoy your dance." Griff stated, and with that he left the office and headed home.

SAO: Hours later

AJ was outside the tavern tending to the fields with a pitchfork and a hoe. He used the hoe to dig these small long holes in the ground and he used the pitchfork to move stacks of grass and weeds into piles. By the time it was dark he had a whole field dug up and ready for planting. But as the sun started to set he found himself gazing at the sky as the stars began to shine in the night sky.

"This experience still gets me every time I watch it." R-Dot said as she walked up to AJ.

"Yeah it definitely does." AJ said as he put his tools away in the shed outside the tavern.

"It kind of reminds me of that one time you, your sister, and our friend Laurel came to stay the night at my place." R-Dot mentioned.

"I remember it, you wanted to have a bonfire and marshmallows in front of that lake at your house." AJ said as he and R-Dot walked to the cliff and sat down.

"Where's Cloud?" AJ asked.

"On a late night grind, where are your friends?' R-Dot asked.

"You could say the same if it involved picking up chicks at a party." AJ mentioned giving a humor emotion in the air as they shared a laugh.

The night sky was now filled with stars and you could see the Milky Way above the shine like a fire in the sky. It was beautiful and perfect; even if it was just a bunch of numbers and patterns it didn't matter. It was real to them. There were no know constellations at the moment in the world of SAO so AJ would just make up his own and point them out to R-Dot as the stars got brighter and the sky grew darker.

"Hey, we haven't danced before have we?" AJ asked. R-Dot sat there and thought for a moment.

"No I don't think we have, why do you ask?" R-Dot questioned. AJ just blushed and turned his head.

"Uh um no reason, I was just curious that's all." AJ said. He tried to hide his face under his hood and look at the night sky. R-Dot just giggle as she stood up and offered her hand to AJ.

"Anton would you like to dance with me?" R-Dot offered. AJ let his hood down and smiled as he stood up and took her hand.

"If you insist mi' lady." AJ said as he held his left hand with her right and his right on her hip as she placed her left on his right shoulder.

"Do you remember how to dance?" She asked.

"They taught us 10 years ago, how could I forget?" AJ joked as they started to move in sync.

With the moon now rising and the stars shining bright the song of nature began. A soft tune could be heard being played by the crickets and the squiring of mice as butterflies and bees flew through the softness of the wind as the 2 danced. AJ spun R-Dot under the moonlit sky and as she sparkled in the light it was like watching an angle learning to fly. Nothing but joy could be felt as the 2 waltz together. It has been a while since AJ has felt happiness like this and he was glad to have this second chance. Yet a thought or memory lay in the back of his mind as he danced with R-Dot. A memory of sorrow and deep pain, he began to slow down as the memory came back to him and this action did not go unnoticed. R-Dot looked at AJ as his grip began to loosen on her hand and as he started to slow down.

"AJ, what's wrong?" R-Dot asked as she placed her left hand on his cheek and before she knew it he pulled her into a deep hug.

"I uh I'm sorry for not saying goodbye when I left you um you deserved better." AJ stated as he broke the hug and began to walk away, but was stopped when she pulled him into a hug.

"Your apology is accepted but that doesn't mean you have to walk away, please stay a while, I … I need you to stay or at least tell me why you didn't say goodbye." R-Dot said. AJ just stood there in the hug thinking, before he returned the hug.

"If that is thy wish then it is my command, but I didn't want you to worry about me and I thought that if I didn't say it then that meant I would have to come back." AJ explained. R-Dot sighed with relief.

"And here I thought you left because you were mad at me for some reason." R-Dot said as she broke the hug but held his hands.

"Rachel I could always be mad at you for some stupid reason or another, but never will I be mad at you to the point that I'll up and run away." AJ reassured her as they shared the night sky one last time.

IRL: Same time

Brevin watched as Gilbert and August were on the dance floor in the middle of a circle of girls. He smiled as they for once were enjoying themselves and not picking on him. True manning the food, snacks, and drinks isn't the ideal job at a party, but it's still important none the less.

"Brevin." A man's voice said behind him. Brevin turned around to see a young boy with gelled black hair and very spiffy suit on.

"Mark?" Brevin questioned as Mark dragged him away.

"Look man I know we've had our differences but come on please to go searching for my uncle." Mark begged. Brevin wasn't buying.

"Mark I read the case file I saw what your uncle has done, I'm sorry but if you can't do the time then don't do the crime." Brevin stated as he began to walk to the snack bar.

"Brevin please I'm literally on my knees here." Mark said and sure enough when Brevin turned he was. Brevin sighed as he walked back to Mark.

"You're lucky we're at a dance otherwise I would sock you right in the balls and I'm sorry but the law is the law and the law is final, so me, AJ, and the rest of us are going to hunt him down and if we catch you working with him, we're bringing you in as well. Now get out of my face before this get's ugly." Brevin demanded as he put his foot down in front of him. Mark just stared at him with disgrace and disappointment.

"You are going to regret this, I swear you and AJ both." Mark said as he left.

"Whoa what was that about?" Gilbert asked as he and August walked in.

"Nothing I'll explain tomorrow." Brevin said as he walked back to the food stand.

"Is it just me or is he?" August asked.

"Been a little crazy lately, August when is Brevin not crazy?" Gilbert asked as they walked back to the dance floor.

Epilogue:

Players lead a duel life, their real life that will affect their everyday status and their game life that lets them use their creativity to affect other civilizations that may not be real at first but once you jumped into the world and experienced it, it will become real to you and that's fine. Everyone has their own version of reality and every day we get to see and be part of that reality in our own special ways. True some realities are more dramatic than others and some can even be depressing at times but it's still a reality that they made for themselves. A great man once said what we end up making will always be larger than what we think it'll be and the only thing stopping us from doing the really cool things is time so we have to learn to sensually to let go. We will have our downfalls, we will have our casualties but we will also always have something or someone to hold onto even if there aren't really there. But when those realities become devastating and harmful someone has to step in to help or else those realities become a problem for the others and not just to the point of no return, but to the point of corruption and infection of others.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Holiday's a coming

Prologue:

Christmas, Hanukah, Jul, and many more are all events that we take part in during the Holiday season. Most only partake in one of these events but there are some who will take part in many of these events. Most only partake in one because of their personal opinion, or personal Religious reasons and that's fine that all right no one is asking anyone to do more then they want, but some feel the need to go the extra mile. Those that do will give everything they have to the holidays, giving to the homeless, feeding the lost cats, dogs, birds, and other house animals lost on the streets. It doesn't matter what holiday is being celebrated or who's celebrating it, everyone has the right to be who they are and do what they want to choose what religion they belong to, to believe in who they want to be real.

* * *

December 23rd, 2020

SAO:

* * *

" _Hark The Herald Angels Sing, Glory to the newborn king."_

"Wow even in game Carolers are everywhere." Gill stated as he watched the Carolers from the upstairs window of the Tavern, watching them walk down the streets towards the town.

"Now, now Gill it's the Holiday Season, have some respect for those who actually want to celebrate it." AJ said as he, R-dot and Fives were decorating the rooms.

"That's easy for you to say, I'm Athiest." Gill said, he pulled out a brown bottle from his winter coat and took a swig from the beverage.

"Hey so am I yet here I am having a good cheer." R-dot stated, placing green ribbons over the fire place.

"Same here." Fives stated as he tied red ribbons into a bow over the green ribbons.

"Great now I feel like the only Christian in here." AJ stated, setting down a wooden crate he opened it to pull out more decorations.

"Well then that makes me the only Catholic in here." Cloud said as she walked in with the Tree, she wasn't carrying it alone she had Death behind her carrying the trunk.

"And I'm just the guy who helps out." Death said as he and Cloud put the tree down in the corner farthest from the Fireplace.

"Wait, AJ you're Christian, so doesn't Christmas mean the rebirth of Christ or something?" Gill asked. AJ just sighed and walked over to the window next to Gill.

"No Christmas for Christians is the same as it is for those Carolers and children walking into town, presents, decorating, stockings by the fireplace, Santa Clause, cookies and milk and all the time spent with family, yeah we celebrate the Birth of Christ, but what you're thinking about is the Old New Year and that's Paganism and Yule, which is basically the old Germanic New Year." AJ explained as he looked out to the people walking into Floor 2's town for the first time.

"But isn't that like against what you believe, won't that effect you as a Christian?" Gill asked. AJ looked back at Gill, though he saw question in his eyes, AJ looked at him in surprise.

"No it doesn't, what most people have forgotten and choose to ignore is respect. It's actually one of the Christian tenants to Respect Thy Neighbor, but that does not force me too. See I choose to respect all religions, all opinions, all choices made by everyone, because no one else will. Everyone has a right to their personal opinions, some may be a certain religion and not give a shit about it, but someone else's opinion of me or my religion does not affect me in any way because mine should not affect anyone." AJ explained.

"Well that must put you on the naughty list then." Gill said.

"Quite the opposite really, Everyone deserves to be gifted with something, no matter how big or small, it's not the gift that matters, it's the message that does, even the cruelest needs to be reminded that they are loved to keep them going and to hopefully remind them they can still do better." AJ said.

Gill just stood there in shock. These were not the answers he was looking for but somehow were better then what he wanted to hear. AJ just smiled at Gill before he patted his shoulder.

"Come on, we might get some people that might need a place for their Avatars to stay the night." AJ said as he and Gill walked out and down the stairs into the main lobby.

As they walked out R-dot and Fives watched them in question as to what just happened.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Fives asked R-dot.

"Beats me, I've never seen him like that, normally he gets really touchy about stuff like that." R-dot said.

Cloud just sighed and shook her head.

"Well it's just like he said guys, it's not religion that decides who we are, we decide it." Cloud said. Death was about to add something but lost his train of thought.

"Basically what she said." Death said.

The decorations throughout the Tavern were shiny and colorful, with the Christmas Spirit filling every corner of the building. NPCs and PCs filled the halls and the main lobby where AJ and Gill did the serving. It didn't take long for the whole place to fill with song and cheer. Be it holiday related or not songs were sung and dances were danced.

" _OH YOU CAN SEARCH FAR AND WIDE YOU CAN DRINK THE WHOLE TOWN DRY,_

 _BUT YOU'LL NEVER FIND A BEER SO BROWN, AS TO WHAT WE DRINK IN OUR HOME TOWN_

 _NEVER FIND A BEER SO BROWN, AS TO WHAT WE DRINK IN OUR HOME TOWN_

 _YOU CAN KEEP YOUR FANCY ALES, YOU CAN DRINK 'EM BY THE FLAGON_

 _BUT THE ONLY BREW FOR THE BRAVE AND TRUE COMES FROM THE GREEN DRAGON!"_

The place was so lively even AJ and Gill got in on the action.

" _HEY HO TO THE BOTTLE I GO TO HEAL MY HEART AND DROWN MY WOE_

 _RAIN MAY FALL AND WIND MAY BLOW BUT THERE'LL STILL BE MANY MILES TO GO."_ AJ was having a blast as he sang and served drinks to those sitting in front of him.

" _SWEET IS THE SOUND OF THE POURING RAIN AND THE STREAM THAT FALLS FROM THE HILLS TO PLAIN_

 _BUT BETTER THAN RAIN OR RIPPLING BROOK IS A MUG OF BEER INSIDE THIS TOOK!"_ Gill was having himself some fun. Normally he doesn't like serving people drinks but after hearing what AJ said, he made himself humor the man, only to find himself enjoying the moment.

As things started to calm down people were renting rooms, sitting, eating, drinking, and sharing stories of recent quests they all went on, they loot they gained, and the gold they earned. They were trying to find ways to get ahead by doing more quests and slaying more monsters. Everyone was asking Gill and AJ how they earned so much gold so fast and they just laughed.

"Find a [Work Skill] you like, something like [Provisioning] or [Blacksmithing], then work hard on leveling it up to max, once you've done that you can earn lots of money in a matter of hours versus questing for days." AJ explained.

Fives watched as Cloud and R-Dot waiter the tables, Death as he decorated the main room, Gill as he served drinks to everyone and AJ as he talked to people, helping them, and giving them advice. A question ran in his mind, how long will this last, how much longer till one of them betrays the rest or leaves the group, or until they all decide to disband. How much longer until he is left behind again. His depression felt like a winter breeze filling the room, freezing everything around him.

"What's up buddy?" AJ said breaking the ice as he stood against the wall next to Fives. Fives jumped not realizing he was there at all. "Wow if I didn't know better you were so deep in thought you forgot to log back in." AJ chuckled.

"Sorry, I was just thinking?" Fives admitted. AJ looked at him, like an old looks at his grandkid trying to figure out the problem.

"Alright speak your mind, what's going on?" AJ questioned. Fives just rolled his eyes to see his friends all working hard.

"It's just, how much longer do you think this will last?" Fives questioned.

"What they Tavern, probably not that long we'll eventually move on to the higher floors." AJ said before he took a swig from his flagon.

"No I mean us the group, our friends, how much longer until we just split apart again?" Fives questioned, earning a thoughtful look from his friend.

"Oh I see what this is about." AJ said as he sent his Flagon on the windowsill. Fives looked at AJ as he watched the gang work hard to keep the customers happy.

"I can't promise this will last forever, I do my best to keep this family together but I understand you depression, being left behind or leaving everyone behind either way it hurts. All I can promise is that here today we're not going anywhere, if later on down the road we do in fact depart we'll still be there for each other when we need it but so long as this moment and this day we're still together then whatever happens later it'll be fine, because what happened today will have always happened and the memory of it will remind me later of what it was like to be a family in this world." AJ said.

"But what if it doesn't matter, what if this is all for nothing?" Fives asked.

"It won't, want to know why?" AJ asked. Fives just stared at him and nodded.

"Because whatever happens here and now will affect us later, whatever choices we make and whatever actions we take will affect the future, how it will I don't know for sure, but if it keeps going on the way it's going now I've got a good feeling about the future. We just need to be there for each other, always." AJ said as he picked up his flagon and started to walk away.

"The Holidays a coming Fives, enjoy it while it lasts." AJ said as he took a swig and walked off.

Fives just watched him walk away into the crowd of people. He took a look at everyone else interacting with other people. He smiled and was about to walk off into the fray and join everyone else when a familiar voice stopped him.

"He's right you know." Fives turned around to find Mark where AJ was standing.

"Mark, what do you want? What are you even doing here, because of your uncle you're a wanted criminal!" Fives stated.

"Relax Fives, I came here to give you this." Mark said as he went through his [Inventory] and pulled out an old dusty book.

"I had to disguise the data as a game object otherwise I would have been caught for sure." Mark said as he handed the book to Fives.

"What is it?" Fives asked as he took the book.

"All the evidence you'll need to find the real criminal, my uncle may look like the guy but he wasn't there when it happened, in the files is his alibi and I did some research on my own to find out the man you're looking for is Juan Cortez, he's currently on [Floor 12]." Mark explained as Fives went through the book.

"Are you sure?" Fives asked.

"I may be a prideful Dick but I only speak the truth." Mark said.

Fives sighed as he went through the book. He looked over to AJ who was in the kitchen cooking food for everyone. Fives had a feeling that didn't feel very safe to him, but his gut was telling him to trust Mark. He didn't want to, he wanted to freeze his avatar and get his current location but then he remembered what AJ told him. Whatever happens now will affect them later. It was a choice he had to make but his head was telling him not to trust him but his gut was telling him to trust him. He turned to Mark and looked deep into his eyes, he saw how desperate he was to protect his family, to save his uncle and be the hero for once. Then he decided to trust his gut feeling and he placed the book in his [Inventory].

"I'll go over it with AJ when we get a chance, then we'll take it to the police and see what they think, we don't know what will happen but we'll do our best." Fives explained.

"That's all I ask, thank you." Mark said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Fives looked at the book in his [Inventory] menu, and then he looked up at AJ. He was contemplating if he should just take it to him and go over it now rather than later. Fives shook his head and closed the menu before walking up the stairs and away from everyone else. He figured some alone time would help clear his head so they can go over everything later.

"BARKEEP HIT ME WITH ANOTHER!" R-Dot yelled as she threw her mug in the air like she didn't care.

"Will you slow down R-Dot, keep going like this and there'll be none left for the customers." Gill said as he poured her another cup.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, hit me Barkeep." Death said as he handed Gill his mug.

"Geez y'all got no chill in here." Gill stated.

"Let the drinking games begin my dear." Death said as he raised his glass to R-Dot.

"Oh it's on Bitch!" R-Dot stated as she raised her glass to his.

From the distance Cloud chuckled to herself as she watched the duo chug one drink after the next. Cloud wasn't really feeling the holidays like everyone else. She had gotten accepted into her college but she still had to focus on graduating High School and her grades haven't really been doing well. Her parents were going to cut her game time if she didn't kick it in gear thus taking away her free time for the game.

"Geez when did I become the councilor of the group?" AJ asked himself as he sat down next to Cloud.

"Oh hey AJ, how's it going?" Cloud asked, taking a sip from her mug.

"Funny I was about to ask you the same thing, I'm alright and all but how are you?" AJ asked, taking a sip from his flagon.

"Oh I'm fine." She said, setting down her mug.

"So you're Freaking out Internally while Neglecting Everything?" AJ asked with a smirk on his face. Cloud just smiled and playfully pushed AJ away.

"Alright all jokes aside, what really going on Cloud?" AJ asked.

"Well aren't you mister detective." Cloud stated.

"Cloud, please I'm trying to help." AJ said. Cloud sighed in defeat.

"It's just, this group I don't want to leave it but what if by staying I risk losing my chances at being a performer?" Cloud asked.

"Let me guess, grades aren't doing so well?" AJ wondered.

"Basically, how do you guys do it, you're in college and have been gamming far longer than I have, how do you balance the two?" Cloud asked. AJ sat there and thought about his answer.

"Well there are 3 ways I can answer that 2 of which makes me sound like a Marry Sue and the other the other makes me sound like a Dick." AJ stated as he looked away like he was guilty of a crime or something. Cloud looked at him in sympathy before she turned to her mug.

"Alright hit me with your worst, no one likes a Marry Sue." Cloud stated. AJ sighed before taking a giant chug from his flagon then he slammed it on top of the table and brushed off whatever ale was on his face.

"There is no balance, there never will be, and even if you found one it would be difficult t maintain, having been there and done that it wasn't easy." AJ said crushing whatever hope she had of finding a balance between her gamming life and her real life.

"Oh I see." She said as he lowered her head is distraught.

"However if you were to find yourself a tutor in-game then your chances of balancing the 2 would increase." AJ stated as he picked up his flagon off the table and took a sip.

Cloud turned to him with hope once again shimmering in her eyes. If she really found a tutor could it then be possible for her to make a balance.

"Well at least that's how I think it could work, I mean you are hanging out with a bunch of college kids we've all been there and done that whole High School Drama thing." AJ suggested.

"Would you guys really do that for me?" Cloud asked.

"Well I don't about R-Dot she doesn't really High School, but the rest of us sure I'll talk to them and see what all they say." AJ said as he stood up to walk away but was stopped when Cloud jumped on him and held on to him.

"Thank you." She said as she let go.

"Hey no sweat kid, it's what we're here for." AJ said as he held the tip of his hood as if he was tilting a hat and walked away.

"OKAY THAT'S IT ROUND 20!" R-Dot yelled.

"Oh come on you know you can't beat me just give up!" Death said to her as he took another shot.

"NEVER!" R-Dot yelled as she down 3 shots in 1 go.

"Alright how about you guys take this outside where you can't disturb anyone!?" Gill suggested as he cleaned up the glasses.

"Fine 1-v-1 me swords only." R-Dot suggested.

"Bitch you're on!" Death said as they raced out side.

Cloud smiled as she watched the 2 of them rush off to battle. She smiled all the way as she walked over to Gill at the bar.

"Well it sure has been a crazy day hasn't it?" She asked as she sat down.

"Yeah it has, and don't even get me started on the karaoke." Gill said.

"Oh come on I saw you having fun there with AJ." Cloud said. Gill sighed and laughed.

"Yeah I did, even the customers are having their go at it." Gill pointed out as everyone in the room began singing again.

" _WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR_

 _GOOD TIDINGS WE BRING TO YOU AND YOU KIN, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMASS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR_

 _OH BRING US SOME FIGGY PUDDING, OH BRING US SOME FIGGY PUDDING, OH US SOME FIGGY PUDDING AND BRING IT RIGHT HERE!"_

"Alright ya'll can calm down the figgy pudding is on its way!" AJ yelled from the kitchen.

Cloud and Gill shared a laugh as AJ rushed from table to table with the figgy pudding.

"Wow the pudding is really popular this time of year." Cloud stated.

"Well he has been non-stop at work trying to perfect the recipe. I swear in real life he actually wants to be a Chef." Gill said.

"Yeah I bet, what does he want to be?" Cloud asked.

"Well he says he wants to be a detective, but I think deep down he actually hasn't decided." Gill said.

"Hey Barkeep, bourbon on the rocks for me and the lady!" A random player called out.

"Be right there!" Gill yelled back as he walked over.

"Come on Knight, I said I don't drink." The lady said.

"Well Nat, you looked lonely so I figured a drink would do you." Knight said as he handed Nat the drink from Gill.

"Thanks Knight but I think I'd rather be alone right now." Nat said. Knight gave up and walked away.

Nat seemed to be dressed in Leather Armor, light and protective but not always modest. As for Knight he had similar armor to Gill of shiny and seemed steadier. Nat just sat there with her hood on as she pushed the drink away. Cloud felt bad for Nat, but she didn't want to intrude so she just sat there as well.

"Hey let go of me!" Nat yelled as a couple of thugs surrounded her with one of them holding her arm.

"Oh come on baby no one should be alone on Christmas we should all get together and have some fun you know what I mean." The first thug suggested with a wicked grin.

"Yeah some fun man." The second thug said with a smile as wicked as the first guy's.

"I would appreciate it if you let me go, I don't want to go anywhere with you!" Nat yelled.

"Is there a problem here?" Gill asked as he over stood the thugs by 2 feet. The thugs turned to him with their wickedness showing in their eyes.

"Oh there's no problem here Barkeep, me and my friends were about to have some fun is all." One of them said.

"Really because I think the lady wanted to be left alone." Cloud said as she stood up and joined the conversation.

"Hey girly this ain't your fight, best you skidattle and leave."

"Yeah A and B conversation C your way out of it."

Cloud looked at the two of them, she hated men like them, thinking they can just have what they want and take whoever with them. Then she turned to Nat who had a worried look in her eyes, she smiled and winked at Nat who looked back at her confused. Now she was looking at Gill who nodded at her before walking back to the bar.

"Alright now I'm going to ask you boys once and only once. Leave now and I promise all you lose is some teeth." Cloud threatened.

"Oh come one girly what are you going to do about it, it's not like you own this bar or nothing."

"Yeah this is our place."

Cloud examined the 2 of them, one was bulky and tuff, but he seemed slow, the other was short and scrawny he seemed fast but he was weak.

"Actually." Cloud said as she drew her mace and shield. "I do own this bar." Quickly she smacked the bulky one in the face and ducked as the scrawny one jumped over her.

Cloud raised her shield as a pair of throwing knives came flying at her from Scrawny. Then Bulk came and threw a punch at her face only for him to miss as she bent her back in a limbo position before she used her right foot to kick him in the face and using her right leg to wrap around him. She used the momentum from her kick to swing herself around Bulk in time to use her left foot to kick Scrawny in the stomach. The momentum from her kick sent Scrawny flying out the window, now all that was left was Bulk as he reached behind him to grab Cloud and slam her into the bar in front of Gill who just stood there cleaning glasses.

"You made a mistake there." Gill calmly said as he pointed to Cloud.

Cloud's mace began to glow red as she swung it around her and landed a direct hit to Bulk's Jaw sending him flying out the door. Cloud took in some heavy breaths before she stood up and stretched her back. She turned to Nat who stood there in awe of what just happened.

"You okay?" Cloud asked. Nat just nodded as she stood there in shock.

"Good to hear." Cloud said as she put her mace and her shield away in her [Inventory].

"Thank you, but why did you help me?" Nat asked. Cloud smiled as she chuckled.

"Well everyone deserves respect on the Holidays, if you're ever disrespected in any way then you have right to fight back and defend what it is being disrespected." Cloud said before she rushed to help Gill with the clean up.

* * *

Prologue:

Of course not everyone will respect the wishes or dreams of others. But everyone has a right to their opinions and beliefs. If your beliefs or opinions have been disrespected in any way then you can protect it, but please do not go overboard by telling children Santa doesn't exist. They are after all just children and if they believe him then that's alright. This is the time of year we should all be kind and caring, in fact we should do that all year round. So please this holiday season spread some cheer and make dreams become true of those who are lost. Give them a reason to hope for the future, to move on and help those in need. If you can make someone smile just by saying hello then I'm sure you'll make someone's day just by being there. Happy Holidays everyone, and have a very Merry New Year.


End file.
